He was a Boy, She was a Boy?
by Nina-dieZwillinge
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has lived most of his life being protected by the police from his homocidal brother, Itachi.  Now suddenly, Sasuke is sent to a new private boarding school with a catch.  'He' must now become a 'she'.  Yaoi, NaruSasu, AU, M for mature themes
1. Chapter 1: Enter: Yuzuru Saki!

**Hey hey! This is my first fic posted up here on fanfiction, whoo hoo! Go me! Anyway, I'm still very, very new to the system or whatever, so if you see any mistakes on my writing please inform me immediately! Thank you and enjoy the fic! ****--Nina**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to. This is merely for mine and your own pleasure**

* * *

**Chapter One - Enter: Yuzuru Saki!**

"What...in the world is this?"

Sasuke stared blankly at the letter in his hand, then returned his gaze to the man in front of him with a curious look.

"It's exactly what it looks like, Sasuke." the man sighed, taking another drag from his cigarette.

The raven gave the older man an annoyed look, then snapped the paper in his hand, bringing it to his face and reading aloud:

"Dear potential student,

We are very happy to see that you have decided to enroll in our academic program. Here at Saint Rose Academy we provide students with the best educational courses available to those of its level, and hands-on assistance to those who are struggling. Our school hosts some of the most recognized scholars in the country who are more than willing to teach you everything they know. The buildings are all very high-class and furnished with only top quality appliances and decor to make the students most comfortable in their new 'home away from home.' We once again thank you for enrolling in our program and wish for you the best of school years. Please attend a conference with our Head Mistress on the 17th of November at 8 o'clock sharp. We recommend a guardian to come with you, but if that is impossible then think nothing of it. We are ecstatic to meet you and the same goes for our students.

--Saint Rose Academy School Board."

Sasuke finished his recital by looking up at the man with an arched eyebrow. The man shrugged and threw a small folded piece of paper at the boy.

"Here's the brochure, I thought you'd like it." He exhaled a large amount of smoke into the air.

"A boarding school? Asuma, you don't mean-"

The man, Asuma, interrupted the teen by raising his hand. "No 'buts,' Sasuke. This is the most efficient way to keep you safe from-"

"I know, I know!" Sasuke, all-too-quickly, said. "But why can't I go to a public school, you know, out of the country?"

Asuma sighed and pressed his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose, scrunching his face. "Sasuke, we've been through this. The manager of the police put me in charge of you, basically meaning that I'm your legal guardian. Sending you to a private school will not only let you continue your education, but it will keep your identity safe for the most part. Safer than sending you to a public school, where info on the students can be found at anytime."

Sasuke gave the brochure another look and sighed. He knew we couldn't win.

"Go pack your things and get ready, because tomorrow we're leaving. I also need to speak to you about one most thing when you're done." The man lit up another cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"This school has uniforms, right? Don't I get to see it before I seal my fate?" he added sarcastically, stuffing the brochure into the pocket of his jeans.

Asuma smirked lightly and closed his eyes. "I already ordered it for you, so there's no backing out now. It should be sitting on your bed."

Nodding, the dark-haired boy climbed the stairs towards the police officers' dorms and turned to the door immediately on his left. He inserted a key and punched in a small code on the key pad off the to side and the door clicked open. Sasuke threw his keys onto the shelf in the entryway and headed straight for his bed. Just as Asuma said, a small package lay atop his bed wrapped in brownish packing paper. He sat on his bed and untied the string holding the paper together, slowly removing a box from its protective hold. Sasuke stared at the white box for a few moments, hardly enjoying the excitement found when seeing a package on your bed. Sighing, he opened the box quickly and stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Sasuke snapped the box closed and looked up, a perplexed look upon his face. Looking down, he opened the box again and stared at his contents. And suddenly...

Sasuke had a really, really bad feeling about this.

Inside the box, lay a neatly pressed white blouse with buttons from the neck down to the middle of the chest, and a dark red sash carefully folded on top of it. Below that lay a, just as neatly pressed, pleated skirt, dark red in color and thinly plaided with darker shades of red and black. And the last thing in the box was a black form-fitting blazer, longer than the blouse, with bottoms from the top to the bottom and a collar to fit the sash around. Tucked neatly in the sides of the box was a pair of black dress shoes and white over-the-knee socks. Each of the items were placed softly on Sasuke's bed as he stood and backed away from the foreign garments.

No...something was definitely wrong with this. Why did Sasuke receive a girl's uniform instead of a boy's? And after a few more moments of contemplating, only one name came to mind.

"Asuma!!!"

Said-man smiled lightly when he heard Sasuke thundering out of his room and down the stairs, giving the man the most feral and murderous look he could fancy.

"I take it you found the package?" Asuma teased, feigning innocence.

"What the hell is going on?" the dark-haired teen growled out behind gritted teeth.

Asuma stood from his seat and placed his large hands on Sasuke's thin shoulders. "Uchiha Sasuke. Starting tomorrow, you will become a female student at Saint Rose Academy and Board for Boys and Girls. Your new name will now be, Yuzuru Saki."

Sasuke looked like he wanted to die. In fact, he did. He wanted to die right there, on the spot. But the gods are never that nice to people like him. No, they would make Sasuke suffer. Badly.

"But...I can't be a female. I'm NOT female!" Sasuke demanded, then gestured to his body. "Does this look 'female' to you?!!!"

The man stared at him for a while, then grinned. "Maybe not now, but with a little alterations, you'll look like a girl in no time!"

The dark haired youth looked heart broken as Asuma turned his back to Sasuke and walked towards a small walk-in closet full of boxes and coat hangers.

"But I don't want to. I don't want to be a girl!" Sasuke insisted, watching Asuma dig through the boxes.

"Sasuke, we've been through this before. In order to keep your brother from finding you, we must keep you under aliases to hide your identity. And if that means having to dress up and act as a girl, then you'll damn well do it!"

Sasuke flinched and stared off to the side. His brother, Itachi, had killed his family when Sasuke was five. Ever since, the police had taken care of Sasuke, putting him under the protection of one of their chiefs, Sarutobi Asuma. Sasuke was moved all across the country, living under a different alias each time, to keep his brother from finding him. The police had evidence to believe that Itachi would one day come back to kill Sasuke, the very last of his family, so each time there was even a hint of him being in the area, Sasuke was moved again. He transferred schools a lot because of this and, as a result, never learned any good social skills. If he did manage to meet someone at school, it was only long enough to learn their name before having to move again. This was the life Sasuke lived, and he was used to it.

Asuma turned back around and handed the boy a box after blowing a layer of dust off the top, "Here. Try this on, although it's kinda old, so it may need to be washed."

Sasuke stared at the box uninterestingly, then opened it, pulling out a wig of long, shiny dark tresses, closely matching the color of his own hair. "You're joking, right?" he drawled, giving Asuma an incredulous look.

"Sasuke."

"Alright, alright! I'm going!" He turned and headed back up the stairs, holding the box under his arm. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." Sasuke mumbled disdainfully as he opened his door again, then closed it with his foot and locked it.

* * *

Sasuke had somehow managed to get the uniform on with minimal damage to himself, the uniform, or the things around him. The hardest part was getting the damn sash to tie properly around the neck of the uniform, otherwise it was just like any other piece of clothing. In addition to the wig lying in the box, there was also a two pairs of lingerie, including a bra and women's underwear. The moment Sasuke saw those items, he was immediately repulsed and attempted to rid the items of their existence, but was stopped when Asuma knocked on his door, calling, "Hey, Sasuke? You done yet? And don't even think about throwing away anything in that box I gave you. If we're gonna go through all this trouble to keep you protected, then you have to go all the way as well." 

It was a bit more than uncomfortable for Sasuke to actually wear the items, but if he wore his normal boxers underneath the skirt, it would be noticeable and would look strange. The bra was another thing though. It wasn't just that he didn't want to wear it, he couldn't get it on! The actual dressing of this item required you to be able to bend your back and arms in ways that are impossible for any normal being; or for Sasuke, at least. So instead, he wrapped the clips around his waist, turned it to face the right way, then pulled the bra up and the straps over his shoulders.

Thoroughly embarrassed and humiliated with himself, Sasuke redressed in the uniform and stood in front of the full-body mirror in his room. He turned to the side and noticed two things. The bra, which he ended up stuffing with tissues to make up for lost volume, actually made him look like he had bust. And that his body structure was almost frighteningly similar to a woman's. He was skinny, more like curved, and had long thin legs, though maybe a bit more toned than a normal girl's would be. The same for his chest and stomach, but you wouldn't be able to tell under the uniform shirt. The long tresses of the wig cascaded down his back and rested easily on his shoulders and "fake" chest. Staring at himself for a bit longer, he noticed that he did actually look like a girl! After brushing it out thoroughly, the last thing Sasuke put on was the wig, which only enhanced his womanly features.

Suddenly, Asuma knocked on the door again. "Hey! You doing okay in there? You don't need help, do you?"

Sasuke continued staring into his mirror. "I'm not coming out." he bit out.

Asuma twisted the door handle, only to find it locked. "Sasuke, open the door."

"I'm not going into public like this. You can't make me."

"Open the door, Sasuke!" the man said a bit more forcefully.

"I will not dress like this and I will not go to that school. I don't care if he finds me, I won't do it!" As much as Sasuke hated to admit it, he was started to sound like a stubborn child. Sure, he was stubborn, but not a child. But Sasuke couldn't demean himself into dressing like a woman in public. It was degrading.

Asuma gave a violent shove to the locked door in front of him. "Sasuke, if you don't open this door right now, I swear, it's coming down."

Silence.

"Alright, then." He rolled up the cuffs of his sleeves and took a few steps back from the door. "One..." Asuma counted quietly, and braced himself, "two..."

Suddenly, the door clocked softly and opened a crack, just enough to see Sasuke's eye glaring daggers at the man.

"There, ya see," he exclaimed cheerfully, "that wasn't so hard now, was it? Now come out and show me what you got, huh?"

If possible, Sasuke's single visible eye got even darker and deadlier, before he lowered his head and stepped to the side, swinging the door open.

Asuma almost gaped at the sight in front of him. He always knew that Sasuke was a so-called "pretty-boy," but damn! He's never looked so hot in his life! That uniform had completely changed his look, and he actually, convincingly, looked like a girl. A pretty damn hot girl at that. "Hot damn, Sasuke! If you weren't a minor, I'd bang you right now!!" Asuma declared boldly, causing Sasuke's face to heat up almost instantly.

"Asuma!!" the boy shouted, cheeks red like a tomato and eyes wide with shock.

"I'm just kidding! Settle down," he chuckled, then walks over and throws a heavy arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"I won't do it. I can't go to school like this." Sasuke admitted, avoiding eye contact with his guardian.

"Sasuke, it's the only way. We've tried everything else and this is the last option we have left. If we could home school you Sasuke, trust me, I would. But I'm far too busy to do that right now."

Sasuke turned to his guardian and asked, with almost a sense of fear or worry in his voice, "What if they find out?"

Asuma regarded the boy by putting his hands on both his shoulders and staring into his eyes. "You can do this, I know you can." he told the boy. "The only reason you'd be found out is if you get into trouble that could result in you revealing yourself to another, and if that just so happens to occur, you have this." Asuma pulled out a slim new cell phone and held out in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke took it in both hands and stared at it for a moment or two. It looked expensive, and very new. "What's this for?" he asked, examining it closer to his face.

"It's a new phone. Keep it with you at all times and use it to contact me if you ever need anything, or if something goes wrong. Whatever you do, don't lose it and don't turn it off. I may need to contact you at some point and you'll have to be there to answer, because it could be urgent."

Sasuke nodded as he listened to Asuma's lecture while entering in the man's cell number that he had memorized before-hand, setting it to speed dial 2.

The older man smirked at Sasuke. "Tomorrow's a big day for you, first day in a new school. I probably won't be able to see you during the week, only weekends."

"You're actually going to make me do this. You're going to make me to a boarding school feigned as a girl." Sasuke stated flatly, to which Asuma grinned widely at him.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Bi-bi-biip. Bi-bi-biip. Bi-bi-biip. Bi-bi-biip. 

The overly excited alarm clock pierced the serene morning silence with it's high-pitched tones, causing Sasuke to crack open an eye and stare death at the foul contraption. He slapped a heavy hand onto the clock, turning the annoying beeping off. Groaning, he lifted his body off the mattress, his arms supporting his weight, and turned to sit upright. The boy ran a hand through his tousled hair and glanced at the clock.

6:30 AM.

He really didn't want to get up this morning. A loud knocking tore Sasuke from his sulking.

"Hey, Sasuke. You'd better get up. We're leaving in fifteen minutes whether you're ready or not, so pack your stuff and get your uniform on."

Uniform. Sasuke was starting to feel sick.

Despite the sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach, Sasuke reluctantly got dressed in his new uniform, lingerie and all, skipping the wig for now, and headed towards the door. He put on his shoes and grabbed his bag, full of his normal clothes and other hygienic supplies, and took one last look inside his room before locking the door and leaving. He met Asuma outside the dorms standing next to his car and waiting.

"Ready to go?" he said smiling.

Sasuke sighed and handed his bag to Asuma, who put it in the trunk. "Ready as I'll ever be..."

"Where's your wig?" Asuma asked, while getting into the car.

Sasuke slammed his side of the door shut, as he sat down. "It's itchy, I'll put it on when we get there."

Asuma grunted and started the car, pulling out and started their hour drive towards Saint Rose Academy, and Sasuke's new life.

The first ten minutes of the drive was quiet. Sasuke stared out the window the whole time, in a daze, resting his chin on his hand and admiring the scenery. It was getting cold out and the golden leaves were beginning to fall from the trees. Snow would fall soon as well. Finally, Asuma spoke up.

"Why the long face? Don't let this whole new school thing get you down. You're gonna have a great time! New friends, new teachers, a whole new life style."

"It's not the new school that's 'getting me down.'" Sasuke grumbled, glaring at the lines on the road.

"Ah," Asuma chuckled, "It's the 'dressing like a girl' part, isn't it? Don't worry too much about it, you'll get used to it in no time."

Sasuke snorted, "Easy for you to say."

"C'mon, it won't be that bad. It'll be just like any other undercover mission you've had, 'cept this time you're a girl. You can pull it off, I know you can. And I'll be checking daily, if not more, to see how it's going. Feel free to come home on the weekends too, they'll allow you."

Sasuke has done missions like this before. He's had to change his appearance countless times each time he switched schools. Hell, he even had to disguise himself as a prostitute once, in order to help the police catch an infamous mafia leader. But never has he had to act like a girl, this was in no way like any of the other undercover missions.

"Hey, Sasuke. We're almost there."

Sasuke tore his gaze from the lines on the road and looked up, out the windshield. Under the golden veil of trees on both sides of the road, Sasuke could see a building on top of a hill. It looked big, and very high class, with a large clock on the face of the high tower on the building. The car soon came upon a sign that read "Saint Rose Academy and Board for Boys and Girls" with a intricate rose insignia to the right of the lettering and thorny vines wrapping around the letters. Asuma pulled up the road next to the sign and drove up a long hill.

The teen started to get very nervous as the car climbed the dreadfully long hill to the building at the top. He wasn't so sure if he could do this anymore. Before, it wasn't that he couldn't do it, more like he didn't want to do it, but now, he really didn't think he could do this!

Asuma noticed the boy's uneasiness but said nothing and continued to drive. They soon reached the building. Sasuke put on his wig and carefully arranged it, making sure that it didn't show any traces of it being fake and checked himself in the mirror. Stepping out of the car, he seemed to be momentarily stunned at the magnificence of the building, knowing that only high-class, rich people attended this school.

While Sasuke stood gaping at the building, Asuma stepped out of the car and grabbed his bag from the trunk, placing it in the boy's hand. "Good luck, Sasuke. Sorry I can't come in with you." Asuma said quietly.

"You're not coming? Why not?" the raven asked, turning and giving Asuma a desperate look.

The older man frowned at this, and sighed. "Don't give me that look. You know I'm busy and I have to get back to the station as soon as possible. I'll check in regularly to see how things are going, but feel free to call me anytime, although I may not be able to answer all the time."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Sasuke pouted and began walking to the front doors of the school, his bag in hand.

Asuma smiled and called out to Sasuke, "Good luck with you're first day of school, Saki-chan!"

Sasuke whipped around and gave Asuma the finger before storming towards the entrance.

As luck would have it, Sasuke ended up being early for his meeting with the Head Mistress, noting that it was only 7:48 when he entered the doors. He saw students bearing the same uniform as he, and felt so out-of-place when he saw the boys' uniform that he should be wearing. He felt even more out-of-place when he saw all of the strange looks he kept getting from the guys in the school as they passed by. Fearing that he may be found out if they stared any longer, he hurried towards the office, thanking whatever god that was watching that it wasn't too difficult to find.

The office was much quieter than the halls and there were few students inside, only staff members behind desks going through paperwork. Sasuke approached the desk, where a cheery looking woman with short dark hair smiled at him. "Uhm...I-uh," Sasuke quickly cleared his throat and heightened his voice a bit, trying to sound like a girl, "I'm here for a meeting with the Head Mistress. My name is Yuzuru Saki."

"Ah!" the woman chirped, "You're the new student, aren't you? Oh, the Head Mistress will be thrilled to meet you. I'll go tell her right away!"

Sasuke watched the woman skitter away and around the corner before turning around to find a place to sit. He suddenly collided against something hard and stepped back quickly, slamming his back into the desk and holding his nose that he just about crushed. Sasuke opened his eyes glaring to see a boy, about his height and age, with bright blond hair, holding his own face and maintaining the same position as Sasuke was. The boy looked up at him with big blue eyes a gasped for a moment.

"Uh, sorry! I'm so sorry!" he apologized, bowing slightly.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow when he saw a small blush on the boy's tanned face, but brushed it off and turned back towards the desk, folding his arms and leaning against it, ignoring the blond.

The other boy had dropped his books during the collision and bent down to pick them up when the raven turned her back on him(1). He gathered his books and glanced upwards briefly, then stopped. A slow blush began making it's way across the blonde's cheeks again. It was then that he realized just how close the two were, how soft that slim, pale thigh looked leading up and up and stopping to hide beneath the mysterious shadow of that skirt. By the way the girl was standing, it made it extremely easy to see up her skirt and he just happened to be kneeling down at that moment and just happened to glance up. If he would move even the slightest bit, the blond would be able to see all the way up her skirt. He knew he shouldn't, he couldn't, but his damn hormones started to act up and he couldn't move any more.

"What the hell are you doing?!!"

An angry voice suddenly woke the blond from his hormone-induced daze and he looked up past the skirt to see a fuming girl glaring death at him. He quickly stood up, forgetting his books and held his hands in front of him in a protective manner. "W-wait! I was just..."

Sasuke once again noticed the blush on the boy's face and slowly put two and two together. A blush quickly stained his face as well. "You..." he growled, frightening the boy in front of him. "You pervert!!!!" he screamed, reeling back his fist and throwing it hard and fast at the blonde's face.

He caught the first, but Sasuke was quick and landed a hard blow into his stomach, backing him into a wall.

"Give me one good reason not to beat the shit out of you right now!" Sasuke hissed, reeling back his fist again.

The pinned boy was about to retort when suddenly the lady behind the desk appeared around the corner and interrupted the two. "Wh-what are you two doing?!! There is absolutely no fighting on school grounds! Yuzuru-san, please let Uzumaki-kun go!"

_'Yuzuru?'_ the blond thought.

_'Uzumaki.'_ Sasuke would remember that name. Even if this lady had put a stop to them now, there was no way this kid was getting off the hook, not yet. The raven backed away from the blond and turned around, following the woman to a door around the corner.

"The Head Mistress will see you now." she said politely and opened the door, ushering Sasuke inside.

As the door clicked shut behind him, Sasuke took the moment to look around the place. There were soft, velvety looking chairs along the walls and carpet beneath his feet. A few coffee tables were aligned with a few chairs and a big oak desk stood in front of a window, where a tall woman with long blond hair stood looking out.

"Ah, so you've arrived." she stated, turning around to face the new student. "I've been waiting to finally meet you. Please sit down."

Sasuke complied and carefully took a sit in front of the desk.

The woman watched him with a small smile and her elbows on her desk, resting her chin on the top of her hands. "So, introduce yourself."

"Oh, uh...I'm Yuzuru Saki."

"Yuzuru...I don't believe I've ever heard that name."

"It's not a very common name, nothing worth recognition or anything." Sasuke lied, glancing away from the woman's eyes.

"Well, I believe anyone who makes it into this school is worth some sort of recognition. Welcome to my academy, Saki. I hope you have a wonderful year here."

"Thank you, uhm..." Sasuke hesitated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never introduced myself, did I? I'm the Head Mistress of this school. You can call me Tsunade." She held out her hand and Sasuke took it gently. "Well, I could just sit here and talk all day, but I've got some business to tend to. As for you, my dear, we need to get you into a room, and don't worry. You're guardian had called ahead of time and requested that you get a single dorm. That is perfectly fine." Tsunade stood from her seat and bent down to open a drawer. "I take it your uniform fits okay?" she asked, still going through the drawer.

"Yes, it fits fine."

"That's good." She finally stood and held out an envelope with a number on it to Sasuke. "In here, you have your dorm key, a school handbook, a map of the campus, and your schedule for the day. You will start classes tomorrow morning at 8:15, so you can relax and get settled in at your dorm. That is all."

Sasuke bowed and took the envelope, then exited the room. He took notice that the blond wasn't in the office anymore and continued walking. Once he exited the office, the halls of the building were completely empty.

_'All the students must be in class.'_ Sasuke concluded and opened the envelope, pulling out the school map and looking for his dorm. 'Room 221'

The dorm hall was right next to the classroom building. The two building were connected by path leading from one building to the other with a cement canopy over the path. The canopy was supported by a series of pillars along both sides of the path. Sasuke walked through the path and admired the golden trees as he passed them. A small breeze blew by and he frowned at the actual coverage the uniform provided for the lower half of his body. It was something he would have to get used to. He entered the dorm hall and found his room on the second floor of the building.

_'219...220...221.'_ Sasuke counted the rooms as they passed until he found his. In the envelope, he pulled out a silver key with a chain attached to it and found another spare key as well. When he unlocked the door to enter the room, he was found breathless.

The room was gorgeous. It was more like a suite that a dorm. The carpet was a creamy white color, as were the walls with a dark red trim along the corners of the room. The bed was big and soft, with thick, dark red blankets draping over the edge. There was a nice oak desk by the window on the room with a nice view of the school campus below. Above the headboard of the bed, there was a painting of the same rose insignia that was on the sign at the front of the school. After Sasuke finished unpacking his clothes, he moved onto the bathroom, which was, not much of a surprise, just as fancy as the room itself.

"Damn rich people..." Sasuke mumbled as he unzipped and threw his bag of bathroom supplies on the vanity surface, then stepped out and collapsed on the bed.

The blankets sighed as his weight was thrown upon it and if felt like they were swallowing him. Either way it felt nice. He suddenly felt a vibration on the pocket of his uniform jacket and he pulled out the cell phone. Asuma's number was flashing on the screen.

He flipped open the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hey, Sasuke! How'd the meeting go?"

"Fine." Sasuke said flatly.

"Fine? That's it? Surely, something interesting must have happened..."

The dark haired teen paused and thought for a moment before answering, "Some one tried to look up my skirt."

Asuma was silent on the other end.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was disconnected when suddenly, "That's great!!!" erupted from the other line.

Sasuke shot off the bed. "Great? What the hell is so great about something like that?!!" he screamed.

"Well, if a boy had tried to look up your skirt, it means you're pulling off the whole 'girl' scheme! See, I told you, you can do it!"

The raven sighed and fell on his back on the bed again, rubbing his forehead. "You know, Asuma, I'm really tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow." And Sasuke hung up the phone before the man had time to respond. He tossed it onto nightstand and closed his eyes.

Sleep never came quickly for Sasuke, not unless he was completely worn out with absolutely no energy at all. He laid on his side, feigning sleep, and allowed his mind to wander. He wondered what it was going to be like, acting as a girl when he was clearly not. What would happen if someone were to find out? Would he move again? The dark haired teen sighed again and opened his eyes a crack. Suddenly, he remembered his encounter with the blond boy in the office. _'Was he really trying to look up my skirt?'_ Sasuke frowned and pulled at the edges of his uniform skirt. Finally, he decided enough was enough and if he wasn't in class, there was no need for the uniform to be worn. There was nothing in the rule book about wearing normal clothing outside of school hours, so he figured it would be fine.

Sasuke changed into a pair of loose gray sweatpants and a baggy black shirt before collapsing on the bed again, falling asleep much easier this time.

* * *

**(1) When the story is in Naruto's POV, Sasuke, or 'Saki', will be referred to as a girl. Just thought I'd point that out for now, it won't happen again.**

**Hey, you're still here!! Thanks for reading my first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and continue to read. And since you're still here, why don't you submit a review, yes? Thanks again!**

**--Nina**


	2. Chapter 2: Look, don't touch!

**Yatta! I got some really nice reviews from you guys! Thanks so much! Here's chapter 2, sorry, it's a bit shorter than last chapter but I had to cut it off some where. I hope you all like it! Once again, any mistakes, please tell me! --Nina**

**Warnings: YAOI, language, maybe a bit of OOC, sorry about that. Mature/suggestive themes as well in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to. This is merely for mine and your own pleasure.**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Look, don't touch.**

Sasuke was asleep. Keyword being; _was._ He opened his eyes to glare at his cell phone lying next to him on the night stand. The screen was flashing and an annoying ring would sound every two seconds. The boy glanced past the irritating piece of technology to look at the time.

**4:27 AM**

Growling, Sasuke snatched the phone off the stand and flipped it open. "What could you possibly want at a time like this?" he hissed into the phone, resisting the urge to scream.

"Just checking up on you, kiddo. You know, say good morning!" Asuma chuckled from the other line.

Now, instead of resisting the urge to scream, Sasuke wanted to hurl the phone right out the window.

"So, you all settled in yet?" the man asked.

The raven sighed. There was no escape now. "Yeah. I unpacked a bit yesterday morning after the meeting, then fell asleep for a bit and finished unpacking later."

"Good to hear. So how's the school?"

"Fine. Looks a bit high-class though. How did you afford this?" Sasuke asked.

He heard a sly chuckle from the other end. "I have my ways."

The teen was silent, as was Asuma, for a few minutes. "So, is that all you wanted to say?" the raven gritted out.

"Hm...yeah, pretty much!"

Sasuke groaned in frustration, then pulled the phone away from his ear to hang up.

"Wait Sasuke!" he heard Asuma say from the phone.

Sasuke put it back up to his ear.

"Be careful today. It's not the same thing, going to school as a boy and a girl. Be on your guard."

Sasuke paused. _'Strange...' _Asuma is hardly ever this serious, was he really worried? "Yeah, see you." he mumbled, then hung up the phone.

He looked outside and saw that it was still dark, but his alarm would go off in thirty minutes anyway, so it was no use going back to bed. Stretching out his arms, Sasuke made his way to the bathroom, grabbing his clothes to get ready for the day. He showered quickly, and while he was drying his hair, he wondered how one would wash a wig. Did they even need washing? After time, dust would eventually gather in it and make it smell funny, so it would need some form of cleaning.

_'Maybe you can wash it like you do with regular hair...'_ Sasuke thought to himself while he sat on his bed, brushing out small knots in the tresses of the fake hair with his fingers.

A sudden noise broke the silence of the morning, causing the dark-haired teen to look up. He waited for a bit, then heard the noise again. He stood to look outside the door, but just as he was about to open it, he remembered his little "condition." Cursing, he threw on some baggy clothes, strapped on the bra, despite how much he hated the idea of wearing one, and quickly opened his door.

He peered down the hall to his left. All the doors were closed with no sign of them opening anytime soon. There was a dull thud, like someone fell over or something, and Sasuke turned his head to the right. He quirked an eyebrow to the sight of a brown-haired boy stumbling along the wall. He looked almost drunk, judging by the way he was walking, so Sasuke carefully sneaked out of his dorm and followed the boy. He kept a safe distance between himself and the other boy while he followed the latter down the hall. After a few minutes, Sasuke decided that enough was enough and he was going to head back, until the boy stopped at a door. He froze.

The boy knocked and it opened a moment later, revealing another face of a boy, this time with a bit lighter colored hair. "Hey, do you have any idea what time it is? What the hell were you doing out so late? You know, we could get into major trouble for that..."

"I know, I know. Chill, okay? I was just fooling around in the girls' dorms." the brunet answered.

The sandy-haired teen sighed. "You can be such a dick sometimes...huh?"

Sasuke's breath caught.

"Huh? What is it?" the brunet looked around until his eyes fell on Sasuke. That's when a foreboding feeling began to settle in Sasuke's stomach, and the brunet put on a sly smile. "Ohh..." He took a step in Sasuke's direction. "What's a _girl_ doing in the _boys'_ dorm hall at a time like this?"

_'Boys' dorm?'_ Sasuke recalled passing a staircase that lead downstairs into the lobby, and remembered that that staircase was the divider to the two dorms, the girls' and the boys'. _'That's right...I'm a **girl** now, aren't I?'_

Suddenly, the brunet boy was approaching Sasuke very quickly.

"Makoto, what the hell are you doing? You could get in trouble if someone catches you fooling around with a girl at this time." the sandy haired boy urged, following behind his friend.

_'Fooling around..?' _Something about that phrase didn't sit well with Sasuke.

The brunet, Makoto, continued to smile at him while talking over his shoulder to his friend. "Will you just chill, Keigo? Go back to the dorm if you're so worried."

_'Go back to the dorm...that's a great idea.'_ Sasuke quickly spun on his heel and took a step back in the direction of his own room. But Makoto had reached out just as he was turning and latched onto his wrist.

"Where're you going, sweetheart? Stay and talk for a sec, will you?" Makoto said slowly, yanking Sasuke's wrist back towards him.

"Makoto!" Keigo insisted.

"Shut up and go back to the dorm!!" said-teen growled, then turned back to his captive. "What's your name, babe?"

Babe? _'Ew...' _Sasuke wanted to throw up on the guy, but settled for glaring at him.

Makoto's smile slipped from his face when he saw the glare he was receiving from the girl. "Not talking, eh? What are you, shy? I can fix that..." He backed her up into the nearest wall and pinned her captive wrist above her head, holding the other with his free hand.

Sasuke gasped quickly when his back hit the wall and something inside him snapped. His knee connected with the boy's stomach and he lurched forward. Sasuke slid away from him and twisted an arm behind the boy's back, slamming him into the wall. "Don't touch me...ever." Sasuke growled.

Makoto chuckled softly, his face pressed against the wall firmly. "Alright, alright. You don't have to be so harsh..."

Sasuke frowned and shoved himself away from the boy, turning again to head towards his dorm. What he wasn't expecting, was for the boy to return seconds later, grabbing his wrist again and spinning him back towards the boy. Sasuke was shoved backwards and landed on his back, knocking the wind out of him. A second later, he felt a weight on top of his body and immediately knew that this Makoto guy hadn't given up yet. And neither had Sasuke, but his head was still spinning from the fall, he couldn't move.

"Makoto, stop it!" Sasuke heard Keigo shout. It sounded fuzzy.

"So you like to play rough, do you?" Makoto sneered, leering down at the girl underneath him. "Well, let's just see how rough we can get..."

Uzumaki Naruto stood in the bathroom, running his hands under the cool water flowing from the sink. He yawned loudly and turned off the water, drying them on a paper towel. It was 4:35, which means it was time for Naruto's early trip to the bathroom that he took every morning. The blonde boy lazily scratched his stomach as he exited the bathroom and lifted his other hand to yawn again.

"Nn?" he blinked when he saw three people in the middle of the hall in the boys' dorm. Once his eyes had focused more, he had recognized the trio as Makoto and Keigo, two of the trouble-makers in the school, and a dark haired girl he had never seen before. He soon also realized that the girl was obviously in need of help, considering her position on the floor underneath a boy. He quickly ran towards the group.

"Hey!! Just what do you think you're doing?!" Naruto exclaimed, causing both Keigo and Makoto to look towards him.

"Ah, great..." Makoto mumbled.

"Naruto...we were just-"

"Get off her...**now!**" the blonde commanded.

Keigo took a step back, but Makoto didn't move. If anything, he leaned down further on the girl, causing her to wince and attempt to squirm free.

"And what if I don't?" Makoto dared.

Naruto pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand, snarling, "I'll pound your face into raw hamburger meat, after calling the school board and getting you expelled for sexual assault!! How's that sound?!!"

Makoto didn't move for a moment, as if challenging Naruto's threat, then scoffed and stood up.

Sasuke immediately sat up the moment the other boy's weight was lifted.

Makoto smirked at Sasuke, causing him to involuntarily shiver. "See ya around, sweetheart." he cooed, leaning down and trailing a finger down Sasuke's face and chin. He stood and sent a glare at Naruto. "Freak." he mumbled, then disappeared behind the door to his dorm.

The two stood, or sat, in silence for a few seconds, then Naruto coughed lightly in his hand. "Aah...sorry about that. Those two are real jerks..." he rambled, scratching the back of his head lightly, then offered to help the girl up.

Sasuke stared at the hand offered to him and was tempted to take it, but he quickly pulled his hand back and placed it against the wall, using it to help himself up.

Naruto blinked at the girl's strange behavior. "So, uh...you're not hurt, are you?"

"No." Sasuke answered quickly.

"Oh, good." the blonde laughed nervously, then glanced at the girl. She had a dream-like look in her eyes as she stared blankly ahead. "So, where's your dorm? I'll walk you back..."

Sasuke's eyes instantly took on a look of panic, but he quickly dismissed it. "No, that's fine. I can go alone." That said, he turned and passed the blonde boy, walking swiftly towards his room. Seconds later he heard the an echo following his footsteps, and he quickly became annoyed. Sasuke was about to protest against the blonde but was cut off.

"So, what were you doing out of your dorm at this time of night? And in the boys' hall too..." the blonde asked.

Sasuke bit his tongue to keep from answering. Who was this guy that he felt the need to know the reasoning behind Sasuke's actions anyway? He didn't need to know! The raven sighed and stopped in the hall. "Why are you still following me?" he asked evenly.

"Eh? I'm walking you back to your dorm!" Naruto explained simply, after realizing that Sasuke had stopped a few feet behind him.

"I said I didn't need you to escort me." the raven gritted out, hands clenching at his sides.

The blonde narrowed his eyes slightly, then a gasp escaped his mouth suddenly, causing Sasuke to look up. "You..." the blonde gaped, "You're that girl from this morning."

3...

2...

1...

_Shit._

"Ah!! Hey, where are you going?!!!"

The dark-haired girl had darted away so fast, Naruto had to do a double-take to make sure the girl hadn't suddenly disappeared. Instead, she just ran away. And damn, that girl can **run**.

"Hey!! Wait up!!!" the blonde called loudly, despite how early it was in the morning and by now the whole floor must have been awake.

"Don't follow me!" Sasuke shouted, making a mad dash towards his dorm.

Only 20 more meters. He could see the door. So close. So...

_Ironic._

That rug just had to be placed there, hadn't it? At the top of the stairs, where you could wipe your feet before entering the dorm halls. In fact, why not make it a banana peel, make it even more comical! _'It's karma...it has to be.' _Was Sasuke's final thoughts before his foot slipped on the rug and his body plummeted toward the hard floor. This was it. He could already feel his skull connecting with the ground, creating tremor that would rock his entire body and a numbing pressure inside of his head. He closed his eyes and braced for it.

And braced for it.

And...why was there a lumpy, albeit soft, floor underneath him instead of a hard, flat one? And why was there a pair of arms around his waist? And why was there yellow spikes poking at his eyes when he tried to open them.

_'Karma...'_ Sasuke thought again as he heard a groan from under him.

"You know...you shouldn't run so fast. You could cause an accident." the blonde chastised, wincing as a headache pulsed through his brain.

The raven finally realized the..._extremity _of his position, meaning that he finally realized that he was lying atop another boy with their legs entangled in a suggestive manner. He gasped and immediately tried to lift himself, but found his waist locked in by a pair of tan, strong arms. "Nnh...let go!" he commanded, bracing his upper body on his arms.

"No," the blonde insisted. "You're just going to run away again! I want to talk to you!!"

"I _don't_ want to talk to you! You have 5 seconds to let go, or I'll-"

"Will you stop freaking out?! God damn, just hear me out for 2 minutes!!"

"Not in a position like this I won't. You have 3 seconds left."

Naruto suddenly smirked and tightened his grip around the girl's waist, watching her face panic slightly. "Why?" he asked evenly.

"2 seconds." she growled.

"Does it bother you?"

"1 second..."

As Sasuke lifted a fist to knock this jerk into next year, their positions suddenly switched. The blonde used Sasuke's instability to flip him over onto his back, pinning his arms by his head and straddling his waist.

"Now will you listen?"

Sasuke was speechless. His wrists twisted experimentally only to find that he had no chance of escape. This boy was strong. He sighed and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, then opening them again. "2 minutes." he muttered.

The blonde's face lit up like a sun ray breaking through the crying clouds on a rainy day. It was...refreshing. No, that's not it. Well, it was but Sasuke wouldn't admit that. Either way the boy had a nice smile. Why was Sasuke thinking about his smile? He wasn't even smiling anymore, he was talking! Better listen to what he's saying...

"...wanted to apologize for before. I know we got off to a bad start, but I want you to know that I didn't mean anything by that! It was an accident, I swear. So...if you can forgive me, maybe we can start over?" The sun-kissed teen cracked a nervous smile down at Sasuke. This guy had some smile. It was almost blinding.

Sasuke stared up at him for a few seconds longer, before responding quietly. "Well, that depends..." he admitted.

"Depends on what?"

The raven's lips curved up slightly and his eyes became amused. "Depends on how long you plan to stay on top of me like this."

The blonde's face flushed a few shades, before he quickly backed off. "Ah! S-Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Sasuke gave a small chuckle as he sat up and moved to get back on his feet, but stopped when he saw a tan hand placed in front of his face. He looked up to see the blonde boy smiling down at him again. That smile was...

Naruto blinked stupidly at the spot the raven was at momentarily, before she stood, without taking his hand, and began walking towards the girls' dorms. "Wah-?! Hey, wait!!"

He quickly ran after the girl just as she turned to face a door to her left. "Wait! Wait a sec!" he called, cutting in front of her and blocking the door.

She gave him an annoyed look and pulled back her hand that was reaching for the door handle.

"I just- uh...wanted to- uhm..." Naruto stammered for words, but decided against it and stuck out his right hand.

Sasuke stared at the hand outstretched to him for the third time that day. _'Maybe..just once I could...'_

"Uzumaki Naruto." the blonde announced, flashing that million-dollar smile once again.

It couldn't help but bring a smile to the raven's own face. It cracked through his pale mask for merely a second before he bit his lower lip to hide it. He grasped the blonde's hand in his own. "Uchi-" Sasuke quickly bit his tongue and covered his mouth with his free hand.

"Huh? Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

_'Shit.'_ Sasuke had to come up with something quick. "U..uchiki...na."(1)

The blonde gave him a confused look.

"Sorry...I'm just...shy, I guess. I'm not very good at meeting people. My name is Yuzuru Saki." Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it, please buy it...

A look of realization dawned on the blonde boy and he let out a loud, "Oh! Okay, I get it. Nice to meet you!"

Sasuke shook his hand awkwardly, pondering how intelligent this guy really was.

"Well, I have to get back to my dorm. I'll see you later, then!" The blonde waved and bounced off towards the boys' dorm again.

Sasuke watched him go, then opened his door and leaned against it once he was inside, sighing loudly and pulling off his wig. He wiped the back of his hand against his forehead and gritted his teeth. "Damn...that was close." He couldn't believe how many openings he had left on his body back there. He let himself be cornered and pinned down twice. One of the boys had even advanced on him and if that Uzumaki kid hadn't showed up when he did...

Sasuke shivered.

He just about blew it back there. If not for Naruto, Sasuke would have been found out. He owed the blonde his life. Literally, because this school was the only thing stopping his homicidal brother from hunting him down and disemboweling him in front of a public building. Nonetheless, Sasuke had to step up his defenses. Asuma was right when he said that being a girl wasn't the same as being a boy. He was receiving different vibes from the other students than he did when he wasn't feigning his gender. He was going to need to be on-guard all the time, or at least for the first few weeks of school.

Naruto unlocked the door to his room and stepped out of his shoes on the inside of the door.

"Hey, there you are! I was just about to get off my butt to come after you. You fall in or something?" Naruto heard a loud voice call from the bedroom.

It was his roommate Kiba. He sat on the couch watching in front of the two beds watching TV.

Naruto chuckled and sat down next to the brunet. "Aww, how cute! You were worried about me, weren't you?"

Kiba lifted a foot and kicked Naruto off the couch, receiving a satisfying thud when the blonde hit the floor. Kiba watched the boy sit up laughing, he seemed unusually happy today. He planted a foot against Naruto's forehead, but instead of pushing him back, he just held him there.

"What's with your face?" he asked, leaning his head against his hand that rested on the arm of the couch. Kiba was never good with questions, in fact, he had a tendency to be crudely blunt at times.

"What? What's wrong with my face?" Naruto asked, using the palms of his hands to press against his cheeks and distort his mouth in a goofy manner.

Kiba laughed, which made Naruto grin widely at him, then shook his head. "No, dude. You came in all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed and wearing a huge grin. Something good happen?"(2)

The blonde boy blinked then averted his bright eyes to the floor. "No. Not really." he mumbled smiling.

He received another kick from Kiba, who had a knowing grin on his face when Naruto looked up to glare at him. "There's no use trying to hide it, dude. I know you like the back of my hand."

"You haven't washed your hands since the 5th grade." Naruto joked.

"Hey!!" Kiba launched himself at the blonde, educing a wrestling match between the two which ended in Naruto face down on the floor with his arms twisted behind his back. "Now, tell me what happened!"

"Ow!! Okay okay! Let go!!" Naruto whined.

Kiba backed off then resumed his position on the couch, waiting for Naruto's answer.

"Well," the blonde hesitated. "I met a girl."

"Oh god! She didn't agree to let you fuck her, did she?" Kiba received a pillow to the face seconds later.

"I'm serious!!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay, okay! Sorry!"

Naruto pouted for a few seconds then continued. "Anyway, some guys were picking on her, and she looked like she needed help, so I stepped in."

Kiba's eyes suddenly took on a hint of worry. "And how did that go?" he asked.

"It went fine. They went back to their dorms right away, so I didn't do anything really. I just, kind of, stood up for her, I guess." Naruto scratched his chin and looked to the side.

"Who were the guys picking on her?"

"Makoto and Keigo from class 3-B."

The brunet sighed and stepped of the couch, sitting next to Naruto on the floor. He placed a hand on the bright blonde hair and ruffled it a little. "You have to be careful, Naruto. You don't want something to happen like-"

Naruto swatted away Kiba's hand and shouted, "But I didn't do anything! I just threatened them a little!"

"I know. And it's good that you didn't do anything, or you might have lost it again." Kiba raised his voice a little. It was really the only way to get Naruto to listen to him.

The blonde frowned and looked away. So he had a little bit of a criminal record. It was no big deal and it happened over 2 years ago. Every once in a while his temper would flare, but it wasn't anything serious like before. He attended anger management every Wednesday, and still does, and it helped. Why didn't people trust him anymore? Even his friends seemed cautious around him after the incident.

"Whatever," Naruto stood from the floor and made his way back towards the door. "I'm going down to get breakfast."

"Well, hold on. I'm almost ready so I can come with. Just give me a few min-"

"Don't worry about it." Naruto suddenly slammed the door closed before Kiba could finish.

The brunet stared at the solemn door before scratching his head in a stressed-out manner. _'Maybe that was a bit much...' _He sighed and finished getting his uniform together so he could catch up with the boy in the cafeteria, maybe even apologize.

"Naruto..."

* * *

**(1) "Uchiki na." It's an adjective meaning shy or bashful. I needed a word that started with "Uchi" so it could be used as a slip-up, as he was about to say "Uchiha," but able to be recovered to. Yeah...whatever.**

**(2) _Bright-eyed and bushy tailed._ I'm sure you've heard this term before, but my mom used to use it all the time to describe me when I'm in a really good mood.**

**Hey hey! You stuck around for Chapter two! That's a good sign, yes? So, now we have some of my plot bunnies beginning to dig their way to the surface. Hur. Hur. And our poor Saki is already having boy problems, though not quite the kind she was expecting, and it's not even the start of her first day of class! See you guys next chapter!!!**

**(P.S. I have a three-day break in school soon, so I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner! REVIEW!! kthnxbai)**

**--Nina**


	3. Chapter 3: Not a Bed of Roses

**Chapter three, whee hee hee! 'Kay, so I know that these first few chapters may have been a bit slow (I tried to get in some good parts) but thats how it is with most fanfiction. I promise, the story is gonna speed up pretty quick, we just need to get by the introductions. Hope you guys like this chapter! (So maybe I was a bit busier during the break than I thought. Sorry it wasn't out sooner...) --Nina**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Language, OOC maybe, this chapter's not too bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to. This is merely for mine and your own enjoyment.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three – Not a Bed of Roses**

First day in a new school. Great. First day in a new school feigning the opposite gender. Even better. Not even the first day at this new school and Sasuke is already being hit on by unknowing guys in the hall. Priceless. But if something is priceless, then it has no price. Which generally means it also has no worth, which would make it worthless. Which perfectly described Sasuke's life. Worthless.

He didn't even want to go to class. The whole scenario that morning had him freaked out of his skin and now he was paranoid.

_'It's fine. Everything is fine. I haven't done anything strange yet, so no one should be suspicious. You look fine, just like any other girl in here. No one suspects you. God, damn you, Asuma, for making me go through with this stupid plan.'_

Sasuke uneasily snaked his way through the mesh of people that had already accumulated in the lobby. He was to report to Principal Tsunade's office first thing in the morning for a quick meeting before class started. It would probably bite into the first few minutes of class, but it didn't matter. He didn't want to go anyway. He squeezed through thick crowds of students, trying as hard as possible not to touch anyone in any means, and clutching his messenger bag to his chest tightly. Oh, how he hated crowded areas. Alas, his efforts were foiled as a particularly enthusiastic girl was flailing about when Sasuke had tried to sneak by and they ended up bumping into each other.

Sasuke immediately stumbled back, startled, then lowered his head, mumbling, "Sorry..."

The girl just gave him a strange look as he whipped around and darted skillfully through the crowd. _'Oh god. She knew. That's it, I blew it! It's all over!' _Sasuke ranted inside his mind, considering calling up Asuma and telling his to call the whole thing off. The raven suddenly screeched to a halt in the middle of a crowd, his eyes wide. "Shit...!!" he whipped around and scanned the floor. _'My cell phone!!'_

Sasuke had a small strap attached to his thigh just under the bottom hem of his skirt, with a pocket he used to keep his cell phone, in case of emergency. Sasuke pushed aside the fabric on the skirt and searched the pocket for the phone. He bit his lower lip and looked back in the direction he came. _'It must have fallen out when I bumped into her...'_

Finding a cell phone on the floor of a crowded school lobby is like finding a needle in a haystack. Feet shifted around the floor in all directions and for all Sasuke knew, someone may have stolen it already. God, he hoped not. The raven tried to carefully search the floor for the lost piece of technology, without bumping into anyone, but it was far harder than it seemed. At one point, he was so transfixed on finding his phone, he wasn't paying attention to what was ahead of him and he tripped over another students leg.

Sasuke winced as he landed face down on the floor, although he had turned his face so he wasn't _technically _face down. He lifted himself to his hands and knees and looked ahead. Sure enough, there was the rebellious phone lying a few feet in front of him.

Smirking lightly, Sasuke moved forward and reached for the phone, only to watch in dismay as a tanned hand picked it up. His eyes followed the hand until it reached a scarred face framed in wild blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Sasuke's breath caught when his steely dark gaze locked with the lively ocean diamonds now staring down at him.

_'Uzumaki Naruto...'_

The sunbathed teen smiled widely, as if in response to his name being thought of, then bent down in front of the kneeling girl. He held out the small silver phone but she didn't take it, they remained with their eyes locked on each other.

"Looks like we meet again. Must be fate," the boy joked and nudged the phone forward. "Here."

The dark-haired girl blinked and hastily took the phone from him, mumbling a quiet, "thanks," and averting her eyes.

But to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto didn't allow him to simply take the phone. Instead, he grabbed hold of the raven's wrist when he took the phone, grasping the other as well, and stood up quickly, taking Sasuke with him.

Sasuke shot up like a rocket and it was very startling. He let out a small pant of surprise when he planted his feet on the ground again, then gave the blonde an irritated look. Naruto just chuckled and was about to say something, when a loud, quick series of beeps echoed from the speakers high up on the walls of the lobby, signaling class to start in 5 minutes.

"Well, we'd better get to-" Naruto halted, when the dark-haired girl tore away from him and dashed towards the office. "Hey wait!! I'll walk to class with you!" he called and started to follow.

"No, it's fine!" was the hollered reply shot over Sasuke's shoulder, and the blonde stopped.

"So...was that her?" Naruto heard someone say from his left side and he felt someone lean against his shoulder. He turned his head to see Kiba looking off in the direction she took off, then followed suit.

"Yeah...Yuzuru Saki."

* * *

Sasuke panted against the door in the office, trying to catch his breath. What was with that kid? Why was he so friendly? He shook his head and approached the principal's office, rapping on the door twice and waiting for a reply.

The meeting was over in about 15 minutes. Tsunade went over the whole gamut of school rules and policies and went over Sasuke's schedule in detail. She told him that she was there if he had any question at all, although there were probably other students he could ask. One problem that had suddenly come up, was changing for P.E. Obviously, since Sasuke was not a girl, he would be immediately found out if he were to change in the girls' locker room. Luckily, there were bathrooms located inside the locker room so he would simply change in there. He would just have to make sure he gets to the locker room before all the other girls start to change.

_'This is turning out to be more trouble than it's worth. I bet Asuma never even **thought **about the whole changing factor,'_ Sasuke thought spitefully, as he walked slowly to his classroom. Class had already started so he was in no hurry. Unfortunately, he wasn't walking slow enough because Sasuke found himself in front of the classroom door much to soon for his liking. He warily reached for the handle, then paused to gather himself together and put on a determined face. _'Here we go.'_

The moment his hand landed on the handle, a pair of large hands were firmly planted on his shoulders and his blood froze.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" a deep voice, full of amusement, said from behind him.

* * *

Naruto yawned loudly and stretched out his arms behind his head. He then settled his arms down on his desk and laid his head on them, closing his eyes. A light prodding to his left shoulder kept him from the yearnings of sleep and he grumbled as he cracked open an eye. Kiba was once again in his line of sight with that annoying grin of his.

"Hey, you're not gonna fall asleep on me, are ya?" he asked.

The blonde grumbled again, then sat up. "Well, not anymore. What do you want?"

He shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "I don't know. Just felt like buggin' ya, I guess. Did ya hear of who the new class heart throb is? The girls are all talkin' about him."

Naruto leaned back and listened to the mindless chatter of the girls in the back of the class. Indeed, there was a new heart throb this year. Apparently, he was kind, funny, and very athletic and smart. Not to mention, extremely cute. He sounded perfect. Oh, how Naruto envied that boy, Kigure Toshio was his name. He was never really accepted by the girls in his class, maybe it was because of the incident a few years ago, but he grew used to the neglect. There was a certain girl from the popular clique that he had liked for the longest time. Haruno Sakura, was her name. She was smart and very pretty, and had a wonderful personality from what he could tell. She was also one of the class representatives, along with Toshio and two other members. But he knew that he never stood a chance, for she had her own eyes set on Toshio.

Naruto turned around and faced the front of the room again, where the teacher should be teaching if he were on-time for once.

Then there was that other girl. Yuzuru Saki. He had just met her, but she seemed likable. Although, maybe she was too shy for her own good because she always acted so cautious around people. Like this morning in the lobby, watching her worm her way to the office was truly a laughable sight. She seemed so uncomfortable around people, or maybe it was just Naruto. God, he hoped not. Because that's the last thing he would want, to make people uncomfortable or even cause them to ignore him.

"Ya know," Kiba announced, "It sure would be nice if Kakashi-sensei would actually show up on time, for on-"

"Good morning class!!"

As if on cue, the belated teacher suddenly burst through the door, smiling cheerfully and waving as if he weren't already 20 minutes late.

"Sorry I made you all wait, but I found a little lost birdie on the way here and decided to help her find her way," the silver-haired man explained, then reached past the threshold of the door he held open with his foot and pulled from behind the door, a delicate-looking, raven-haired girl.

Naruto sat up at the sight of the girl.

"Class, I would like you all to meet our new student, Yuzuru Saki-chan!" Kakashi announced, clamping down on her small shoulder, looking like they were going to break.

The dark-haired girl cracked an awkward smile for a split-second then dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Now, why don't you take a seat behind Uzumaki-kun over there," the teacher whispered in her ear and gave her a small shove forward. "Let's all make Yuzuru-san feel comfortable in this class and welcome her!"

Sasuke's eyes remained on the floor as he passed a few rows of students and took his seat, paying no attention to the practiced applause by the class that was meant to welcome him. The applause subsided and Kakashi gathered his things for today's lesson in English, and Naruto spun around to face the girl he was just recently pondering about.

"Hey," he greeted, flashing a smile and waving with a two-finger salute.

Sasuke looked up. He just couldn't seem to get away from this kid. "Hello," he greeted monotonously.

"I'm glad, we've got first period together. I wonder what other classes we'll have?"

"Yeah, I wonder..." Sasuke sank a bit further in his seat.

Naruto gave him a confused look, then laughed softly and scratched his chin shyly, out of habit. "Sorry, was that supposed to be sarcastic? I'm not very good with sarcasm..."

_'Yeah...no shit, Sherlock.' _Sasuke sighed and started picking at his fingernails when another boy leaned over and started talking to him.

"Aah, don't worry. Blondie here may be annoying at first, but he'll grow on ya!" the brunet grinned and stuck out his hand. "Name's Inuzuka Kiba, nice to meet ya!

Sasuke shook his hand out of politeness, then quietly returned to his own little world.

Kiba shot Naruto a strange look, then Naruto leaned over and whispered, "I think she's just shy. It's her first day and all. Not to mention, she was being picked on earlier by Makoto and Keigo."

The brunet nodded, then faced the front of the room just as Kakashi began the lesson.

* * *

About 10 minutes of Kakashi-sensei speaking to the class, and then 80 more to pretty much screw off. All he really did was talk about some big book project that was due in a week and late assignments were not accepted. Sasuke was given the book and told that he would get a few days grace period because the rest of the class had already started the book. He would probably have it done before half the class was finished anyway. While Sasuke was trying to catch up in the book he was given, that stupid blonde wouldn't leave him alone. The raven gave short replies, such as a nod of the head or an occasional 'hn,' but most of the time said nothing, until he was fed up and put the book down. It was a long, one-sided conversation, for Sasuke refused to take part in it, until finally the bell rang and signaled that the students leave for their next class.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we can walk to our next class together. Or, at least, part of the way," The blonde suggested, as Saki placed her books in her bag.

She pulled it up onto her shoulder and faced him. "No, I don't think-"

"Yuzuru-san."

Both Naruto and Saki looked towards Kakashi-sensei, who was smiling and waving for the girl to come forward. "She'll catch up to you later, Naruto-kun."

The boy nodded and exited the room, seeing Kiba outside the door waiting for him.

"Are you sure about her, dude?" Kiba asked.

Naruto looked perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"That Yuzuru chick. She seems a bit too down-to-earth for you to be looking at her like-"

"Wait wait wait. What do mean by 'looking at her?' "

Kiba gave Naruto a suggestive smirk. "You know what I mean. I mean, hot damn, she's cute!"

The blonde shot Kiba an irritated look. "Well, so what? That doesn't mean I want to go out with her or anything."

"You sure seemed interested in her during class," Kiba offered, off-handedly.

"I'm just trying to make her feel comfortable, that's all!"

"Who are you talking about, Naruto?"

Kiba looked over Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto turned around to see the pink-haired beauty from his class. "Sakura-chan! Uhm...it's nothing. We were just talking..." the blonde trailed off.

"About that new girl from class," Kiba finished, receiving a sharp jab in the side from his friend.

Sakura blinked. "Oh, I see. But, Naruto, I though _I _was the girl you liked."

"I-I still do! I was just trying to make her feel welcome, since it's her first day and all," Naruto quickly recovered.

The pink-haired girl smiled and spun around on her heel, walking back towards her group of friends, "Well, that's good. I'll see you around, Naruto!"

Naruto waved to her, then dropped his arm and sighed.

Kiba fixed him with a worried look, but he ignored it.

* * *

"So, how was your first day so far? You're not lost in the lesson, are you?" Kakashi asked politely, leaning back in his chair at his desk.

"No, not really. I've missed maybe a few weeks of school, but we picked up when my last school left off. I catch on quick, so it's nothing to worry about," Sasuke explained.

The man nodded. "That's good. Are you comfortable finding your way around the campus yet, because we could assign an escort for the first week or so?"

Sasuke shook his head and flashed his eyes up at the man. "I don't think that's necessary."

Kakashi-sensei was..._different,_ to say the least. He wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face, and an eye-patch over his left eye. He had unruly silver hair that defied gravity itself and stuck up in the air, leaning towards the left side. Sasuke wondered it his neck muscles were stronger on that side because of the lop-sidedness his hair caused.

_'Weird.' _Sasuke shifted a bit, standing in front of his teacher. "If that's all, then I should be getting to my next class..."

Kakashi nodded again. "Indeed, you should."

The raven warily turned towards the door, eying up Kakashi one last time, then headed towards the door.

"Oh, Saki." He was once again stopped by his teacher just before he reached for the door. "I have one more thing to ask you."

"Yes?" Sasuke turned to his teacher, who had suddenly materialized right behind him, bending forward so he was eye-to-eye with his student. He suddenly felt as though his personal space was being invaded and it made him terribly nervous.

Kakashi smiled. "You're not really a _girl_, are you?"

The raven's eyes widened in shock. _'How did he...?' _"E-Excuse me?" he squeaked out, unable to shuffle back away from his teacher. He couldn't move.

"You heard me. You're not really a girl...are you?" the silver-haired man repeated slowly, then set a hand on top of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke gasped and moved to swat the hand away, but fingers enclosed around the dark tresses and there was a slight breeze when it was swiftly removed from his head.

_'It's over.'_

Sasuke tentatively brought up a hand and found only his short, layered hair that was pressed flat from the wig. His eyebrows drew together and he risked a glance up. His teacher stood, examining the dark wig in his hand with a bored expression, before the expression was suddenly directed at Sasuke.

The teen hastily took a few steps back, slamming his lower back into a desk in his haste, to get distance between the two.

Kakashi watched the teen with curiosity, although it didn't show. Now, it was quite obvious that 'Yuzuru Saki' was a boy. He knew the moment his hands touched the boy's shoulders and when he got a closer look at his features. The man always had a very sharp eye, and any other person would have absolutely no suspicion whatsoever. I mean, the boy was, indeed, gorgeous, and had no problem at all with pulling off the girl look, but why? Why would he want to pretend to be a girl? And more importantly, what should he do now?

That's the exact same question that Sasuke was wondering. _What should he do now?_

"Saki-" Kakashi started, but stopped and Sasuke looked up. "No...what's your real name? And why are you...?"

The raven bit his lower lip out of nervous habit. It was no good. No use hiding it anymore, might as well tell the truth. "You have to promise me first," he mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone! You can't tell anyone!!" he demanded, getting back the intimidating gleam in his eyes.

"But why-"

"Promise me!!"

Kakashi flinched at the volume in the boy's voice, "Alright, alright. I won't tell anyone. Now tell me why the hell you're dressing like that? Does anyone else know about this?"

Sasuke looked away, as if embarrassed. "No, no one else knows."

The man sighed, then strolled back to his desk, leaning back and propping his feet up on the desk. "Well," he sighed again, "do you want to enlighten me about your unusual attire then?"

The boy followed his teacher and pulled up a desk in front of him. He paused to gather himself together before beginning what was going to be a long, tiring explanation. "I'm...under special protection."

"Protection?" his teacher repeated.

Sasuke nodded. "I'm being tracked down by...someone," he chose his words carefully. "I've transferred schools several times now and they still seem to find me. The only way my guardian thought I would have the best protection is if I were to feign as a girl for the next school term. So, here I am."

"Tracked down? By a psychopath or something?"

The raven shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Kakashi's one visible eye widened in realization. "Wait...you mean you're-" He thought he recognized the boy from somewhere. About 5 years ago, there was a report on the news about some teenage boy who had killed his entire family, save for his little brother. It was all coming back now. "Uchiha..."

The boy nodded again. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"And so...you're in hiding at this school because..." Kakashi drifted off.

Sasuke finished for him, "We have reason to believe that he's been tracking me." His eyes met his teacher's with such determination, and almost threat, that it almost made Kakashi flinch. "That's why you can't tell anyone. My guardian can't even know that you found out."

"You know, there are probably rules against things like this. Not to mention you're probably breaking a lot of other rules that come with pretending to be a girl."

Sasuke stood up, causing the chair to screech loudly against the floor. He put his hands flat on the desk surface in front of Kakashi and leaned forward. "I have it all taken care of. I can do this myself, you just need to pretend that you never knew anything!"

The silvery-haired man sighed and pressed his fore finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut, then moving his fingers to rub in circles around his temples, as if warding off a headache. "It would be best if the principal knows about this..."

The temperable boy slammed a fist down hard against the desk, causing his teacher to jump slightly and give him puzzled look. "No. I told you, you can't tell anyone!"

"Saki- no...Sasuke, what do you expect me to do?"

"Nothing, pretend you didn't see anything!! You don't need to know, no one does!"

"I can't do that," Kakashi explained lowly.

Sasuke was taken aback and he gaped for a split-second, before leaning forward on the desk even more. "Why not?" he pleaded.

"Not only would it put my _own job _at risk, but you could be expelled if the wrong people were to find out about this."

Sasuke wasn't really sure what his teacher meant by the 'wrong people,' but he ignored it at the moment. "They won't find out. And if you keep your mouth shut on this, you can't get in trouble because they don't think you have anything to do with it."

Kakashi looked unconvinced, but it wasn't like he wasn't pondering the idea. This boy looked desperate.

Sasuke was getting nervous. What if he couldn't convince him? Of course, Sasuke had developed a technique for flawless persuasion, but he really didn't want to use it on his teacher. But if push comes to shove...

"I'll think about it."

Sasuke froze. "What?"

"I said, I'll think about it. I can't deal with this right now."

The raven's eyes narrowed and he stood there glaring at his teacher. "Hn..." Sasuke snatched the wig from his teacher and adjusted it on top of his head.

Kakashi watched slightly amazed at how, in a matter of seconds, this boy had transformed into a girl again.

Sasuke walked to the door and gave one last warning glare to the man before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

The silver-haired teacher sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. _'What now?' _he thought.

* * *

After Sakura left, Naruto told Kiba that he would catch up later and decided to wait for Saki to come out of the classroom. Almost 10 minutes had passed, Naruto checked his watch, and she still hadn't come out.

_'What could they be doing in there?' _Naruto pondered as he turned and reached for the door handle, to see what was taking them so long.

The door suddenly flew open, the blonde's face smashing into the hard wood, and a very pissed-off looking girl stood in the doorway.

Sasuke heard a loud groan from the other side of the door. "What the..." He peeked around the corner to see that Uzumaki boy holding his nose and whining in pain. Sasuke gasped softly and quickly shut the door. "Are you okay? What were you doing standing right there by the door, it's dangerous!!" he scolded.

Naruto laughed sheepishly, "It's fine! Don't worry, it doesn't even...ow."

Sasuke looked unamused and he sighed, guiding the blonde to the floor. "Let me see, it could be broken."

"It's not broken, it just hurts, that's all!" Naruto explained, still holding his hand to his face.

The raven placed a hand on top of Naruto's and gave a gentle push.

"OW!!! Ow ow ow!!!" he wailed.

"See! It does hurt!! Now move your hand!"

The blonde hesitated, then complied and moved his hand from his face.

Sasuke frowned. The boy's nose was red, but it didn't look broken, so that was good. Still, you can never be too careful. He placed two fingers on the bridge of his nose and immediately, the boy cried out in pain.

"Stop moving!! Don't be such a baby, now sit still," Sasuke growled.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "Easy for you to say, you don't know how bad it hurts," he muttered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, murmuring, "Idiot," under his breath.

"What did you say- ow!!"

"I said, sit still!!"

"Huh? Hey, Saki, are you bleeding?"

"What?"

"There's blood on the floor by your shoe."

"Oh my god!! It's bleeding!!!"

"What's bleeding?"

**"Your nose, idiot!!!"

* * *

**

Naruto sat in the nurse's office, swinging his feet off the side of the bed in the corner. He watched the raven on the other side of the room move around, looking for things in the drawers.

"Has it stopped bleeding yet?" she asked, turning around.

Naruto blinked and pulled out the tissue in his nose. "Ah, not yet."

"Idiot!! You have to keep your head tilted back, and put in a new tissue!!"

The girl stormed over to him and wrenched his head back, shoving a clean tissue up his nose.

"Ow!! Hey, not so rough! Aren't girls supposed to be gentle?" Naruto huffed.

Sasuke almost laughed. Almost. Instead, he frowned and turned away, going back through the cabinets.

The blonde sighed and stared up at the ceiling, since his head was up-turned. It was sort of embarrassing, to get your nose smashed in by the person you were kind enough to wait for so you could walk to class together. He sighed again. _'Smooth, Naruto, smooth...'_

"What's that all about?"

Naruto blinked and looked forward, "What?"

"Keep your head tilted back!!"

He quickly re-tilted his head back towards the ceiling.

"I asked, what was that all about?" Sasuke repeated himself.

"What do you mean?"

"You sighed like something was wrong. Is everything okay? Did your nose start bleeding again?" he asked, turning around and walking back over at Naruto.

The boy's face reddened slightly and he scowled at the ceiling. "No, it's fine."

Sasuke blinked and his steps faltered. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

The raven frowned, then moved and stood directly over Naruto.

The boy blushed immediately, stuttering, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Quiet. It'll help," Sasuke said, and placed a small bandage over the bridge of the blonde's nose. "There. If it's done bleeding you can throw the tissue away."

Naruto pulled out the tissue and relieved his neck of the strain it was being put under from tilting his head. He smiled when he noticed it has stopped bleeding. Throwing away the tissue, Naruto walked over to the sink, where Saki was washing her hands already. He waited for her to finish, then washed his. The blonde frowned when he saw the unsightly bandage obstructing his features in the mirror. "Do I really have to wear this bandage on my face?" he asked.

Sasuke turned at glared at him. "Yes, you do. It'll help keep your sinuses open because they could get blocked from blood."

Naruto winced. She sounded annoyed. "Sorry," he muttered.

The raven paused. Then checked to see if he heard him right, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry," Naruto sighed. "Sorry I had to drag you down here."

Sasuke smirked lightly. "Is that what all the sighs are about?"

The blonde looked away guiltily.

Keeping his smirk, the raven decided to tease the kid and he leaned against the counter. "Well, you should be sorry. How dare you drag me out of class to take care of you! And what in the world were you doing waiting around outside the door anyway?"

Naruto's face turned pink around the cheeks and he glanced at pale girl, before looking away quickly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow intrigued.

"I was- uh...waiting for you," he replied bashfully, turning off the water on the sink and turning away to wipe his hands on a paper towel.

Sasuke was left speechless. He looked away to gather his thoughts quickly, then asked, "Why?"

"I wanted to walk you to your next class."

He shook his head. "No, why do you do this? Ever since you met me in that hallway you've been all kind and helpful, like we're best friends, and I hardly even know you! Why are you doing this?"

Naruto turned to face Saki. She looked confused, was it so hard for her to accept people's kindness? "I'm sorry. If it bothers you, I'll stop. I just thought I could help you feel more comfortable in this school, that's all."

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to keep him from saying something like, "it'd probably be better if you do." He shook his head. "No, it's-...whatever. I need to get back to class now."

"Oh, okay. Sorry I kept you so long," Naruto apologized again.

"It's fine," Sasuke said as he left the health office.

The blonde stood in the empty room, staring at the floor. His hands balled into fists and his tossed one against the cabinet. "Dammit..." he cursed. _'It happened again. No matter what, they always run away...'_

_**Please don't run away.

* * *

**_

**Yay! Chapter Three! We're movin' right along! Yatta, we got some interaction with Sasuke and Naruto in as well! And uh oh! Kakashi-sensei knows already?!! What trouble will that bring our hero, or...heroine- what? Leave a review and keep me motivated, 'kay? Thanks! And sorry again for the late update! --Nina**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Play Nice!

**'Kay, I'm finally getting my life back guys. The play that I was in totally consumed my life and I still had my job and homework to think about, which I didn't get done last night...shit. But the play is over now and I have my life back, so sorry about the wait, I haven't forgotten about you...yet. EDIT! Computer is busted. It'll be probably another 2 weeks until I can get the next chapter out. But before you begin hurling things at me, please send me best wishes for a safe recovery of my computer! It's motherboard may be at risk, though the chance is slight. Wish me luck!!**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Language, OOC maybe, this chapter's not too bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to. This is merely for mine and your own enjoyment.**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Don't Play Nice**

"Hey Sakura..." a long-haired, blonde girl mumbled, leaning against the pink-haired girl's desk surface. "Do you know what I don't like?"

Sakura blinked and looked up from her text book, immediately narrowing her eyes. "What's that?" she asked her roommate.

"I don't like new girls who come into this school and demand all the attention from the boys."

"Neither do I, Ino..."

The two girls watched, seething, as this new girl, this _Yuzuru Saki, _came into this school and all of the male population became attracted to her, like a magnet. And now, the female population's crush, their Toshio, was being sucked in by her evil, evil aura. I swear, he was talking to her practically the whole period! He stood by her desk, laughing and talking and smiling so nicely, and she hardly even cracks a smile. Talk about arrogant. And both Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura hated it. They hated _her._

"So, I was wondering what-" the attractive Toshio was having a wonderful conversation with Yuzuru Saki when he was suddenly interrupted by the other class representative.

"Toshio-kun! I need to talk to you, can you come here for a sec?" Sakura asked sweetly, then smiled down at Saki. "I'm just going to borrow him for a moment. Hope you don't mind."

Saki would have shook her head, but the pair was already half-way across the room.

Sasuke sighed. Good Lord, he finally left! Ugh, talk about annoying. He kept on talking about how great this school is and what it means to be accepted into it and shit. Then he went onto his family background and more shit and if that pink-haired girl hadn't come and taken him away there would have been one more murder report on the news that evening. Not to mention, he kept getting strange vibes from the back of the class and it was making him uncomfortable.

"Sakura-san. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Toshio asked after being dragged to the other end of the class.

The girl straightened her uniform and collected herself. "Toshio-kun, why were you so interested in the new girl back there? You've been talking to her all class..."

"You mean, Saki?" Sakura winced when she noted that he didn't use a honorific. "She's a very nice girl, kind of shy though. I'd like to get to know her and try to get her to open up more."

Sakura faked a smile. "Is that so..."

Toshio nodded. He looked so happy. "If that's all, then I'll see you around, Sakura-san," he politely excused himself and waved before, once again, attaching himself to Saki.

Ino watched in slight awe as Sakura's happy face darkened gradually until she was glaring hard at the raven-haired girl three seats ahead and one seat to the left of her. "That girl...She's hardly even thankful that he's talking to her."

"Ungrateful witch," Ino added, staring at Saki as well.

"Ino...I think she needs a little lesson in etiquette," Sakura sneered.

Ino smiled. "Let's make sure she's taught."

_There it is again._ Sasuke felt a chill race up his back and his breathing stopped. He shifted slightly and glanced over his shoulder. He couldn't see well, but in the corner of his eye, two girls seemed to be staring death at him. The raven turned back around and tried to ignore it the best he could.

The bell suddenly rang and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, we must get to our next class, then," Toshio announced, then held out a hand to Saki. "Come, we'll walk to class together."

Sasuke stared at the hand, then shook his head and opened his mouth to refuse, when that pink-haired girl saved his butt again.

"Toshio! I'll walk to class with you!" she exclaimed, running up to him and smiling brightly. Her smile faded though when her eyes landed on Sasuke, but she left a little remain.

"Great," the boy nodded and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You can walk to class with us!"

Sakura's remaining smile twitched. " 'U-Us?' What do you mean?"

Sasuke stiffened when he felt Toshio move closer. "I mean," he started slowly, and glanced at the raven. "You can walk with Saki and I."

The raven suddenly pushed away and held her hands in front of her. "I don't think that's necessary! Please, don't bother," she said quickly and began shoving her books into her bag.

Sakura looked on in confusion.

"But Saki," Toshio smiled sweetly and moved closer again, this time taking one of her hands in his.

Sasuke felt himself gasp softly.

The charming boy brought Sasuke's hand slowly up towards his lips, like he was about to kiss it. "I want to..."

"Very well, then!!"

Toshio froze and Sasuke's head jerked in Sakura's direction. This girl was a life-saver.

She stood, her fists unnoticeably tight and her shoulders shook slightly. "I guess...I'll walk by myself. It's fine."

The boy lowered Sasuke's hand and he swiped it away immediately. "Are you sure?" Toshio asked, concern showing in his voice.

"Yes! I'm fine. I'll see you, Toshio-kun! Bye!!" Sakura waved and quickly fled the classroom.

Ino stood outside the door, waiting for Sakura to exit. "How did it go?" she asked.

The pink haired beauty wiped her face gently, then cleared her throat. "Saki...is in need of some major adjusting, as well as Toshio."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that Toshio has tripped and fallen and Saki is the one who tripped him."

* * *

The hall was quiet. All the classes had a short break at this time, and if Sasuke was fast enough, he'd be able to sneak into the girls' locker room, change in one of the bathroom stalls, and get to the gym before any girls began to show up. He opened the door to the locker room with sweaty palms and peeked inside. _'No girls yet...' _Very good sign. Sasuke walked past the aisles of lockers leading to the bathrooms, warily looking over his shoulder every five seconds or so. He sighed, ashamed of his paranoia, but what else could he do? Locking himself in the far stall near the back, he began undressing himself as quickly as possible.

Luckily, Sasuke requested a that he be issued a slightly larger uniform for Gym class. The girls' standard navy blue bottoms that hugged their legs and thighs so tightly, and so high up their thighs, didn't really appeal to Sasuke that much. Tsunade was understanding, and issued him both a pair of sweat pants in the same color, and a loose pair of shorts made of breezy material for those hotter days outside. They were still a bit too high for the raven's liking, but he wasn't about to complain.

Just as he was about done with changing, he heard a large number of girls come through the door, and he stepped up his pace. A certain phrase he just happened to catch made him freeze.

"...him of that Yuzuru girl." It sounded like the pink-haired female from earlier.

The other voice he recognized as the blonde girl. "But how? He seems to really like her. And I think Naruto's begun to like her a bit as well."

Sasuke gaped, scoffing inside his mind. _'Yeah right. As if __**anyone**__ would be interested in __**me.**__"_

"You think I don't know that, Ino? And that's the worst part! Naruto's only liked _me, _and only _me! _Know why? Because I work hard for it; to keep it that way! When some new bimbo comes bouncing in on _my _territory, that's when I get pissed!"

Sasuke frowned. _'Bimbo?' _Hardly. He was beginning to not like Sakura very much.

"There is no way she's taking over what I've worked so hard for in this school. She can't have Naruto, and she can't have Toshio either! I'll do anything to take her down, whatever it'll take. I want to see her cry."

Sakura and Ino suddenly turned their heads in the direction of the bathrooms, just in time to see the object of their perturbations walk out, heading towards the gym. She had an unreadable expression on, and the girls wondered if she had overheard. They shrugged it off and finished changing.

Gym class wasn't bad; most of it passed by in a blur. The students were divided by gender and given a coach of the same gender. Sad part was that both teachers were overly enthusiastic and completely **insane. **Mitarashi Anko was the coach issued to the girls, and Might Gai was to the boys. The woman was loud and annoying, but you couldn't really find it in your heart to truly despise her, which made Sasuke even more upset. In the beginning of each class, all of the students were to run five laps around the gym then stretch out a bit to warm up before they started. Sasuke, being genetically stronger and faster than the girls, was the first one done with the laps. He was even done before most of the other boys were, which, in turn, caused some egos to deflate dramatically.

"Wow..." Kiba whistled appreciatively. "Cute _and _strong, not a bad combination there."

Naruto gave him an inquiring look, as he bends down to reach his toes after his warm-up laps. "What are you talking about? Ah- _ack!!" _Naruto squawked as his head is yanked up and held in place. He opened his eyes and finds Saki directly in his view.

"I thought you always went for the weaker, high-maintenance girls like Sakura. This chick could probably whip your ass faster than you can say '_dattebayo!' _" Kiba suddenly received a hard elbow into his side, probably deep enough to reach his kidney.

"There's nothing going on between us! We're just friends!" Naruto countered, glaring down at a crippled Kiba.

"That's not what I saw. You went goo-goo the minute you saw her; and I'd wipe the drool off your chin before making statements like that, because it doesn't help your case."

Naruto blushed, bringing a hand up to his chin and running the back of his hand across it.

Kiba snickered. "You're such a hopeless romantic. I don't see why you two don't hook up already!"

"Kiba, I said that there's nothing between-"

"Nice ass she's got there."

Naruto flinched and couldn't help but glance back in her direction.

"Hah!" Kiba exclaimed, jumping on the blonde and grinding his knuckles into his head. "I knew it! You _do _like her!!"

"Kiba, that wasn't fair!! You know I always look when you say things like that!" Naruto whined, trying to pry off the brunet's strong arms from around his esophagus.

Kiba shook his head. "Nu-uh! I tried it last week with that Chie-girl from Biology and you hardly flinched! Her shorts were half-way up her ass too!!"

**"Naruto-kun!!"**

Both boys flinched and turned towards the sound. It was Rock Lee, spitting image of their ecstatic gym coach. He was rushing towards them, waving and trying harder than necessary to attract their attention.

"Come, Naruto-kun and friend-"

"It's Kiba," the canine-like boy corrected.

"That it is! We must gather at the south side of the gym, Gai-sensei is about to unveil the secret of our next physical activity!!"

Now, normally, Naruto would also be excited. Because, a more common translation of what Lee had just said, means the class is going to be playing a new sport for the next few days. It's just the way that the boy had said the phrase made Naruto want to sulk in a dark corner and grow shrooms.

The next sport was basketball. Not much of an explanation later, the boys were separated into teams and sent to the hoops. Needless to say, Naruto was...distracted, and as a result, he was knocked down several times. See, a boy's interpretation of basketball is much more violent than intended, but what's the fun if no one gets hurt? In Gai-sensei's terms, they are merely expressing their youthfulness in more energetic and physicalmanner.

"Naruto..." Shino, another one of Naruto's close friends, said quietly, offering a hand to his fallen teammate. "Is something bothering you? You seem...distrait."

"Shino...nobody knows what that means!!! You can't use big words that no one can understand!!" Kiba groaned, shaking his head.

"He means that Naruto's not _all _there, you know, his head's up in the clouds somewhere." Shikamaru, yet another friend, explained. "And it's not all of us that can't understand him, just you."

"Hey, watch it, pinapple-head!"

Another groupie approached, a plump one by the name of Chouji. "What's wrong with Naruto?"

"He's got girl problems," Kiba sighed. "Yet another hopeless crush."

"Kiba!" Naruto shrieked, face going red.

"Really? That's great, Naruto!" Chouji said, patting him on the back.

Shikamaru sighed, staring off in some random direction. "Not that I really care, or anything, but I always thought you had your eye on Sakura."

Naruto looked away.

"That's right," Kiba purred, nudging the blonde in the ribs multiple times. "You're not gonna try and two-time 'em are ya? Hoo hoo, you sly dog."

Shino had to hold Naruto back from effectively pouncing on his friend and sewing his lips shut permanently. "I swear, Kiba! One day I'll tear your mouth straight off and shove it up your ass, so you can literally talk out of it!!"

"Girls are so troublesome...I don't see why you even bother with them. I mean, they're so high-maintenance and high-strung all the time," Shikamaru added.

Naruto wormed his way out of Shino's hold and bent to pick up the abandoned basketball. "Whatever. I'm fine, guys, really. Let's just get back to playing."

Kiba effectively caught the ball that was thrown his way and snickered. "Naruto, I think you'd better sit this one out. No one wants to play if you're gonna be tripping all over the court."

"I'm warning you, dog-breath. One more comment like that and-" Naruto was suddenly cut short by a high-pitched shout coming from the north side of the gym.

The group looked over at the girls on the other side playing volleyball. One game was halted; the girls all staring at one who was on her knees on the floor. Wouldn't you know it, it was Yuzuru Saki.

Naruto, immediately recognizing the girl, impulsively moved to possibly help her out. He is stopped; he turned and looked back to see Kiba holding onto his arm firmly, sending a look of warning that clearly said, "stay out of it."

Sasuke shook his head, trying to rid the pain that came when he fell and hit his head on the floor. It wasn't hard enough to cause injury, but enough to make him see stars for a few seconds. He braced himself on his knee to stand, but froze, seeing Ino approach him in the corner of his eye. She looked upset, her hands planted firmly on her hips and sneering down at the girl.

"What the hell was that? We could have had that, and because of you, we lost the point!" she snarled.

Sasuke sent a nasty look right back at her, and the blonde seemed surprised. "I tripped," he said lowly.

"What the hell kind of excuse is that?" Ino scoffed.

He was getting upset, he was tired of being talked to like this. "It wasn't my fault. You tripped me."

Ino's glare hardened.

Sakura approached from behind the raven. "What's going on?" she asked innocently.

"Saki is blaming me for tripping her," Ino whined. "Can you believe it?"

Sakura smirked. "Honestly, Saki. Lowering yourself to playing the 'blame game?' I thought you were better than that."

He was stunned. _'I can't believe this. Why are they...?' _The ravenstood. "I'm not lying. You all saw it! She tripped me." _'Why won't they believe me?'_

"That's enough. Stop being a poor team player, and admit it. You screwed up," Sakura said firmly.

Why? Now of all times, why did the raven's male sense of pride have to suddenly flare up? He gritted his teeth in an attempt to surpress it. "No, I didn't. She-" Sasuke had started to raise his voice, but was cut off.

"Hey!! What's going on over here?" Mitarashi Anko-sensei shouted, stomping over to the group.

Ino pointed straight to Saki. "Sensei, Saki is showing poor sportsmanship!"

The raven just about gagged at how much sweet, sugary suck-up was thickly slapped onto the words of the blonde.

"Is there a problem, Yuzuru-san?" the coach asked, annoyance clearly showing in her voice.

She looked down. "No, sensei."

Anko beckoned the girl to follow her and she did without a word. The moment the teacher's back was turned, Ino stuck her foot out just as Saki was passing her. For the second time, Sasuke harshly hit the hard wooden floor. He heard snickering behind his back and was tempted to pounce on the girls. Instead, he ignored it and followed the coach.

The boys on the other side of the gym watched the whole scene unfold.

"Ouch..." Kiba mumbled.

Chouji nodded in agreement. "Girls can be so mean, sometimes..."

"I don't understand, why are they being so mean to her?" Naruto asked, watching the girl sit down against the wall, well away from any of the groups playing the game.

"I don't think we'll ever fully understand it, but, " Shino admitted, "I believe it has something to do with jealousy among the female population, and a desperate need of attention from the opposing gender."

The look on Kiba's face showed that none of Shino's words registered properly in his brain.

Shikamaru sighed for the umpteenth time that period. "He's saying that all the other girls are jealous of that Yuzuru girl because she has a better chance of attracting all of the guys in the school than they do. As a result, they pick on her, trying to make her feel bad and lower her self-esteem."

"New girls got it pretty rough in this school. Especially with Sakura and Ino around," Chouji admitted, adding a twinge of spite to the last part.

Kiba yawned and stretched his arms out behind him. "You know what they say, a girl's life is a beauty pageant; no one will look at you if there's someone better to look at."

"I don't think that's true," the blonde mumbled, taking a step towards the solitary girl.

Kiba made to move to stop him, but Naruto brushed it off, flashing a smile that said, "it's fine, be right back."

The boy approached the sitting girl, who was now hugging her knees to her chest, glaring out ahead of her. "Hey," he said, suddenly nervous.

She didn't even bother to look at him.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Are you okay? I saw you take a few nasty falls back there."

"You saw it, didn't you?" was her low, quiet reply.

Naruto blinked, wondering if he really heard her say that. "What?"

"You saw it, didn't you?" the raven said louder, more clearly, and turning to stare straight into Naruto's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, saw what?" Naruto stuttered under her intense gaze.

She growled softly, "You saw her trip me, right? I didn't fall by myself. You saw it, right?"

"No, I didn-"

Saki stood so suddenly that it startled Naruto. She mumbled a quick "whatever," then proceeded towards the locker room. The bell signaling the end of class rang several steps later, and Naruto was left staring with a puzzled look on his face at her retreating back.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a blur; Sasuke hardly paid attention in any of his classes. Not that he needed to, he found it easy to understand the lesson without even having to listen. In fact, he probably couldn't even pay attention if he wanted to. He was hearing things; hushed whispers and giggles coming from behind him. He felt several pairs of eyes on his back, watching him, ridiculing every move he made. It was unnerving and by the end of the day, Sasuke was just about to lose his mind. Never in his life has he been treated this way. In all of his other schools, people worshiped him. He was always the most popular and everyone liked him, save for the few boys who were jealous of his attractive features. He didn't understand why he was hated so much.

Tripping once on his ways up the stairs, he took a sharp right and turned into the girls' hall, just about slamming into his door. He fished out his key and placed it in the key hole, then froze as he was about to open the door. Sasuke pressed his ear to the door and heard a peculiar sound, it sounded like a shower running. He opened the door and stepped under a heavy spray of cold water. The water jolted him and he slammed against the wall adjacent to the door, looking up and seeing the small fire safety water spigot on the ceiling raining heavily on his floor, along with everything else in the room. He reached over and pulled at a small leaver that turned off the spray. Sasuke glanced around his dorm and swallowed thickly; he felt like throwing up. Everything was soaked to the core, his bed, his carpet, his walls. His dresser was thrust open and his clothes lay stranded on the sopping floor. At his feet lay a soggy pile of blackened ash. Sasuke bent down to poke at it and realized that it was paper reduced to ashes as a result of burning. He stood again, fists clenching at his side.

Squeals echoed into his room from the hallway as girls entered the hall and passed his open door. Their squeals attracted other curious females who ran out of their rooms to see the commotion. Boys lined up at the top of the staircase to figure out what was happening, since they couldn't enter the girls' side of the building.

Sasuke reached under his newly soaked skirt and pulled out his cell phone. He held down button 2 until Asuma's number appeared on the screen then lifted it to his ear. It rang a few times, then Asuma picked up.

"Hello?" He heard Asuma's voice on the other end.

"Asuma," Sasuke said quietly, his voice wavering and threatening to crack. "Do you think you could pick me up?"

The man's concern was evident through the phone. "Sure. Why? What's wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head as if Asuma could see the action. "It's nothing. I'll see you in an hour." And Sasuke hung up. He turned around and stepped out of the room, the crowd parted silently. The door clicked shut behind him and he locked it.

It was deathly silent, so silent Sasuke could hear the water dripping from his clothes. All eyes were on him again, they stared as he walked through the parting crowd and through the line of boys who parted by the stairs. He didn't look at them once; his eyes focused on the floor in front of him.

Kiba emerged from the crowd and stared as the raven descended down the stairs. His hand went to his pocket and touched the cell phone he kept there, then stopped. Tempted to call up Naruto, he figured it would be useless as Naruto was probably already with his counselor by now and he kept his phone off during their sessions. Kiba watched the girl leave the building and the crowd began to thin; the students returning to their dorms. He heard whispers already beginning to take root, ready to blossom into an big, ugly rumors, as they passed the tongues of students strolling by. He took the stairs two at a time down to the lobby and stepped outside the building. The cold, autumn air jolted his nerves and he shivered. Kiba spotted Saki walking slowly towards the entrance of the main building. He jogged to catch up to her.

"Hey!!"

Sasuke didn't even hear the voice that called to him.

"Oi!! Yuzuru!!" Kiba tried again and fell into step beside her.

Sasuke blinked and turned his head to the boy that was now walking beside him. He recognized him as one of Naruto's friends, and decided to ignore him, picking up the pace a bit.

"Aren't you cold?" Kiba asked, shivering a bit.

"Why are you following me?"

The brunet shivered even more from the cold reply he received. "Hey, I'm just trying to see if you're okay. I saw what happened to your dorm..."

"So did the rest of the school."

"Yeah, but I seem to be the only one that cares."

"Why?!!" Sasuke shouted suddenly, turning on the boy and gritting his teeth. "Why do you care?!! No one else does, so mind you're own business!!"

Kiba was taken aback, but he soon recovered and stood up to the raven. "You know. Truth is, I don't care. I really could care less about what goes on between the girl population because I know better than to get involved."

"Then why are you here?" Sasuke asked evenly.

"For Naruto's sake."

Sasuke's breath hitched, but he blamed it on the shiver that ran down his spine. He brought his arms up and crossed them over his body. "Oh really?" his voice shook lightly,

Kiba nodded. "Yeah. Because I know when Naruto comes back and sees what's happened to you, he'll go straight to me. And if he finds out that no one even bothered to help you, he'll blame himself. And that's the last thing I ever wanna see him do; blame himself."

Sasuke stood in silence, just staring at the boy in front of him, soaking in his words like his clothes soaking in the cold. _Ugh...cold._

Suddenly, the sound of an engine approached the pair and they both turned to see a shiny black car pull up the drive in front of the school. Sasuke turned away and walked towards the car, leaving Kiba behind.

The window on the passenger side rolled down as Sasuke drew closer and Asuma peeked up at him in worry and mild shock.

"Sasuke! What the hell happened to you?!" the man demanded.

"We're still on school grounds, Asuma," Sasuke reminded him quietly as he stepped into the car and shut the door. "Now drive."

Asuma obeyed and turned around, leaving the school grounds. He turned down the street that lead into town and risked a glance in the boy's direction. He was soaked, and the goosebumps were very visible on his thighs that quivered with the cold. Asuma switched the heat to a higher power and focused again on the road.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Just drive." Was Sasuke's bitter reply.

Asuma took a right turn down a street lined with small shops and buildings. "You gonna at least tell me why you're ruining the upholstery with your wet ass?" Asuma looked towards the boy for a reply.

Sasuke's fist tightened and he turned further away from him.

"Don't tell me people are giving you a hard time at school. What? Never been picked on before?"

Something about that struck a nerve in Sasuke and he gasped lightly.

Asume chuckled. "Oh yeah, that's right. You've been Mr. Popularity all you're life, haven't you? You've never experienced the torture that millions of kids are put through each day, because you've been so sheltered all your life. For a pampered child like you, know wonder it would come as a shock at your age."

Asuma jerked his head towards the passenger door when a gust of wind blasted through the small car and he saw Sasuke's body lob out of the car.

Sasuke landed and rolled onto the sidewalk, receiving a few good scratches on his knees and cheek. He stood and brushed off his now wet _and _dirty clothes and began walking in the opposite direction. Asuma's car pulled up to the sidewalk next to him.

The car window rolled down again and Asuma leaned out the best he could. "Shit, Sasuke!!! Are you crazy?!! What the hell was that?!!"

Sasuke didn't reply but kept walking down the street.

Asuma leaned over and opened the passenger door, letting it swing open. "Get back in the car, Sasuke."

Still no reply.

"Sasuke, get in the car!!!"

This time, the boy suddenly took off down the sidewalk in full-force sprint. Asuma sped up in response. "Sasuke, what the hell has gotten into you?!!"

"Shut up. I'll go back to the school by myself." Sasuke shouted back at the car.

"I can't allow that!! You will not-"

Sasuke took a sharp left into an alley and Asuma slammed on the brakes. "Shit!!" he cursed, pounding his fists against the steering wheel. He then pulled out a thin, silver cell phone and held down a button. He looked outside at the sky. It was a light orange and a thin veil of shadow covered the buildings; it was getting late.

Sasuke slowed to a walk, then stopped completely to catch his breath. He plucked the singing cell phone from the hidden strap under his clothes and pressed a button, turning off the device.

* * *

**Yes!!! Part four! Sorry about the wait, but my computer is still out of order and the only reason I am able to post this is because I'm using my sister's computer. Ugh...I've been deprived from my lovely doujinshi for too long!! Sorry about the terrible wait and please, please be patient. My computer was just sent to this guy who will fix it. REVIEWS ARE T3H SHIT!!! Send them, please?**


	5. Chapter 5: Flower in a Field of Weeds

**Hauuu!! So many reviews!! Thank you so much and forgive me for my absence. I'm really trying, but it's so hard without my computer...it's just...so different using my sister's. Anyway, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. One of the main themes of this story is basically how girls can be a lot meaner than guys. That's basically the idea that inspired this story...yeah! Keep reading to see how the females continue to harass Sasuke in the story!! In restitution for keeping you guys waiting for so long, this chapter is longer than the others.**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Language, OOC maybe, sexual themes (-le gasp- A new warning!!).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to. This is merely for mine and your own enjoyment.**

* * *

**Chapter Five – Flower in a Field of Weeds**

"Bye, see ya later!!" Naruto said goodbye to his therapist as he held open the door and half-stepped out, waving to the man.

"Have a nice night, Naruto. I'll see you next week." was the reply that came back through the door.

"Yeah!" Naruto waved again and made sure the door shut as he left. He hummed mindlessly, bouncing down the stoop and onto the sidewalk. He was in a good mood, like most other days after seeing his therapist. Iruka was his name; a kind, tender man who had the mindset of a loving mother. Naruto often teased him about that.

Naruto's technical sessions with Iruka were long over with, but he continued to do so because he felt that it was helping him. It also kept people off his back, because if they found out that he stopped going to his therapy sessions, people might begin to run away from him again.

The sun-tanned teen suddenly remembered something and reached into his pocket, a thin, black cell phone emerging from it in his hand. He flipped it open and held down a button until a high-pitched tune sang in the quiet air.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked and stared at his phone, then hit another button and held the speaker to his ear. _'One missed call.'_

* * *

Sasuke stopped and leaned against the brick alley wall and shivered. The sun was setting and the air was getting even colder that it originally was. It felt like the water in his wet clothes was beginning to freeze and it caused goosebumps to rise on his skin. He glanced behind him and decided that he had ventured far enough and it was time to go back to the school, or at least catch a taxi back.

Sasuke cursed himself for acting so impulsively when he leaped from the warmth of Asuma's car as he struggled to remember which way led him back to the road. Honestly, what was the point of making these alleyways look like labyrinths? He took a corner and skidded to a stop, seeing three silhouettes leaning against the wall down the lane. He quickly hid back around the corner, pressing his back to the cold wall. His breath was quick and he heard his heart pulsing in his ears, and Sasuke wondered why he was startled so badly. When he could hear through the pounding in his head, he suddenly realized that the laughter resonating from the alley had stopped, and it was deathly silent.

_'Shit...' _Sasuke swore and swallowed thickly. Why was he so scared? Something about this situation was screaming for him to turn and run, but that was completely illogical! Was he not a guy? Could he not defend himself from three thugs in an alley? _Not in a miniskirt, you can't,_Sasuke's subconscious happily supplied for him. Whatever, the street was right through that alley, he could hear the passing cars.

Sasuke inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, then turned the corner once again only to stumble into something blazingly hot in contrast to his already freezing skin. For a moment, he just stood there, breathing in the scent of cigarettes through a cotton sweater, and then jerked away hastily when hot hands brushed against his upper arms. He held a hand over his nose, the scent was beginning to burn, and he opened his eyes to see a boy standing with his arms outstretched, as if waiting for something, an amused smile on his face.

"Hey, there," he greeted huskily, eyes roving over Sasuke's slightly shuddering form. "You look a little cold, why don't you come back over here, so I can warm you up?" the boy chuckled, opening his arms wider.

_'Oh god, not again.' _Sasuke grimaced and flinched back. He felt a small twinge of pity for women who had to deal with these kind of men, it was sickening. He was about to snap back at the ignorant male when suddenly two more teens materialized from behind the first and his mouth ran dry.

Sasuke recognized the two other boys from school, Makoto and Keigo. Makoto seemed to recognize Sasuke as well.

"It's you..." Makoto sneered and glanced around. "Where's that damn bodyguard of yours?"

_'Bodyguard?' _He must have meant that Uzumaki kid.

The teen deciphered Sasuke's guarded expression and a sickly grin spread across his face.

"Oi, Makoto. You know this chick?" the cigarette-scented one asked.

"Yeah...we messed around a bit before. Ain't that right, sweetheart?" Makoto stepped forward and forced Sasuke to back up against the wall. Sasuke bristled when he felt the other close in on him. "I thought I told you this already, but it's dangerous for a cute girl like you to be out at this time of night..._alone._"

Sasuke's fist shot out and he drilled it deep into Makoto's abdomen. Once the boy was doubling-over and his breath had escaped him, Sasuke took off like a bullet, leaving the boys far behind.

"Dammit..." Makoto gasped and shoved his two friends away as he stumbled to his feet. "That _bitch!!_" He took off after the girl and his friends automatically followed behind.

Sasuke ran faster than he ever thought he could, and he was pretty sure that those boys weren't following him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw no one, so he slowed to a walk. The adrenaline quickly wore off and he soon found himself gasping for air, bracing himself against the wall. The alley branched off in two ways, one leading to a dead-end. Once he caught up to his breath again, he moved past the dead-end and a vice-like grip clutched his wrist and jerked him into the closed-off alley. Sasuke gasped and automatically took a few steps towards the back wall, then realized that he was being cornered. Two of the boys were advancing on him, but Keigo stayed behind. He wasn't interfering this time. The raven realized that he was losing distance behind him and he braced himself at the spot.

Makoto looked amused and he chuckled lowly. "And what do you plan to do? You gonna fight me?" Makoto also bent into a defensive position.

* * *

Naruto strolled along the sidewalk listening to his messages.

_**"You have one new message. New message: **_**Hey, Naruto! It's Kiba."**

_'Kiba?' _Naruto pondered what the canine-like teen would want to call for. He only called in emergencies.

**"I know you're probably in your session right now, but I thought I'd call before I forgot. It'd probably be better for you to hear this _before _you got back to the school."**

Naruto's heart clenched at the implication. _'What? What happened?'_

**"It's about that Saki girl. Sakura and Ino were-"**

_'Saki?'_

A sharp cry echoed from the alley across the street that tore Naruto's ear away from his phone. There were several other voices that merged to sound incoherent, but it sounded like a struggle. Naruto suddenly forgot about Kiba who was still droning on in the recording and he shot off across the street towards the alley.

* * *

Sasuke knew he couldn't fight, not in his current outfit, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't put up a fight. His kicks were obviously off-limits because of the tantalizingly short skirt he wore, so he was restricted to mere punches and sharp blows. It worked for a little while and he stood his ground fairly well. But that was only until Makoto revealed a pocket knife from his pocket.

_'Shit...' _Well this changes things. No problem though, for Sasuke knew how to defend himself from an assailant with a knife.

Makoto lunged at him and Sasuke feigned to the side, snatching the knife-wielding hand and sharply twisting it behind the boy's back. Makoto cried out and Sasuke forced him to his knees. Being suddenly too occupied with the knife, Sasuke momentarily forgot about the other boy and was brought to light just as a strong arm closed around his neck. Sasuke gasped and clutched at the thick arm cutting off his air supply, releasing his own captive. He felt the ground beneath his feet beginning to disappear. His eyes were screwed shut and when he heard the other boy scuffle to his feet again, the grip on his neck loosened barely enough to allow him to breathe.

"That's it..." Makoto heaved. "I've had it with you."

Makoto stepped closer and Sasuke's struggling became frantic.

"Scared yet?" Makoto sneered in Sasuke's ear. "Well, guess what. Your little _boyfriend's_ not here to save you this time."

Sasuke gasped and tried to twist away from the slight brush of warm fingers that sneaked underneath his uniform shirt. The hands grabbed his hips and jerked him back, which, in turn, caused the raven to resort to kicking as his only means of defense. The arm around his neck tightened and he dug his nails into the skin, leaving impressive crescent-shaped marks, but not effective enough to draw blood. The hands left his sides and he felt a soft brush against his thigh.

"Stop..." Sasuke choked, not nearly enough oxygen to call out for help. _'No!!'_ His mind screamed. This can't be happening!! It's all over! Please, please stop!!

A small cold edge was pressed against the left side of Sasuke neck and all movement froze. Makoto held the pocket knife against his pale neck and he knew better than to struggle anymore. The grip around his neck slipped away and he was violently shoved against the brick wall behind him. Air burned into his lungs like fire and he clutched his neck, coughing violently. Not even a second later, Makoto was on him again, the knife pressing insistently against his neck. A hand lay permanently on a shaking thigh and fingers crept underneath the cold fabric, touching the shivering skin.

Sasuke had stopped breathing long ago. His eyes were wide with fear and he couldn't move anymore, besides the uncontrollable quivering. He was scared and the weak hands that grabbed the other boys shoulders tightened in a vain attempt to push him away. But he wasn't scared of the boy, no, not at one point had he ever feared him. He was afraid of being found out. He was afraid of moving away again. He was afraid of everyone at the school finding out, no; not _everyone._ Just one person. One...

_'Naruto...'_

Sasuke's breath returned to him again suddenly. Why, now of all times, was he thinking of him? Why did he care? He hardly knew the kid, then why...?

A small sound came out of the raven's throat and Makoto stopped to lean in closer. "What was that, sweetheart?" His words were slimy and the boy felt the girl wince.

"Stop it..." she uttered, the quiver in her voice was irresistible.

"You'll have to be louder than that to make me stop." The cold metal edge traced from Sasuke's neck to his lips, then dipped down to the collar of his shirt and pressed down.

"Stop!!" Sasuke's hands wrapped around the hand holding the blade and the fingers on his leg disappeared, then reappeared over his neck, slamming the back of his head into the brick again. Darkness blossomed over Sasuke's eyes then lingered in the back his vision like a backdrop on a stage.

"Louder!!" Makoto growled.

**"That's enough!!"**

Sasuke's body froze and he could feel the other boy's do the same. Makoto turned his head slowly and met the raging glare of Uzumaki Naruto. "The hell are you doing here, Uzumaki?" he spat, still pinning Saki to the wall. Makoto peeked behind Naruto's frame and saw his other buddy lying unconscious on the ground, Keigo had probably fled.

Naruto's rage increased ten-fold when he registered the frightened look on the raven's face. His fists clenched and unclenched and his shoulders visibly shook. "Get away from her," he ordered darkly, a growl rumbling in the back of this throat.

Makoto sneered at him. "Or what?" he laughed, shoving Saki in front of his body and holding the blade to her throat, facing the blonde.

Sasuke senses returned in time to save him and he took advantage of the shift in movement to deliver a hard blow to the boy's abdomen. He felt the knife slip and twisted away to safety. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw the blonde whiz by him and heard the sound of bones clattering against a solid surface. Sasuke winced mentally. He had planned to just run away the moment he found an opening, leave Naruto to deal with the perv, but for some reason, he stopped. Sasuke turned around slowly, his eyes widening slightly.

Naruto showed no mercy. Makoto took another even harder blow to his abdomen, paralyzing his diaphragm and knocking him barely over the edge of consciousness. Makoto no longer held up a fight, the initial blow was paralyzing enough, but each consecutive blow after that left no time for a recovery. He was now helpless. And Naruto showed no signs of stopping, not until...

_'He's going to die...' _Sasuke mind blurted out, then screamed. _'He's going to die!!'_

The blonde's fist dripped with blood and the once threatening boy underneath his hold was no longer moving, but he didn't let up.

"Stop it!!" Sasuke yelled, spinning on his heel and rushing back to the pair. He latched onto Naruto's wrist as it reeled back again and halted the continuous string of beatings. A feral growl escaped Naruto's throat and he turned at glare at Sasuke. "What the hell are you doing?! You're going to **kill **him!!" the raven screamed at the other's face.

Naruto seemed to finally snap out of his blind rage and he blinked, his face returning to it's normal composure, instead of it's twisted, raging counterpart. Makoto sagged against the wall and Naruto quickly dropped him and backed away as if it was burning him. The oceans in his blue eyes darkened with fear and he raised his arms in a defensive way. _'What have I done? What have I...'_

The boy wasn't moving. Naruto was slowly beginning to hyperventilate.

_'Did I...kill..him?'_ He swallowed thickly, then looked up at Saki. She was eying him warily.

"No..." Naruto whispered then grabbed his head, shaking it back and forth. "No...no...no no no no **no!!**"

"Naruto," Saki called and reached out to him, but he slapped her hand away and stumbled backwards. She looked shocked and her hand recoiled over her chest.

Naruto stared at her and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He was confused. _'Why isn't she running away?' _He had expected her to run, run away like all the others. Wasn't she afraid? Did she not understand what just happened? Why wasn't she running?!

After a long moment of silence, Saki's mouth opened to break the tension. "Come on..." she murmured, brushing by Naruto and grabbing his wrist to tug him along. "We should leave before somebody sees and the police show up."

Naruto was completely befuddled. What was with this girl?! "Saki..." he started hesitantly, "What you saw back there-"

"It's no big deal," she concluded.

"But...Saki, I-...I just about killed him!! I-"

A shudder rocked Sasuke's body and his knees gave out under him. Naruto quickly dropped to his knees as well and grabbed his shoulders. "Hey!! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Naruto began a quick examination and stopped at the dirt marks and dried blood on Saki's face and knees. "You're knees. Did they hurt you?" he asked, urgently.

Saki shook her head. "No...I'm fine. Just...cold, that's all." Another shudder vibrated through her frame and she brought her arms up around herself.

"Saki..." Naruto whispered and gently touched her back. He pulled his hands back almost immediately. "Shit...you're soaked!! No wonder you're freezing, what happened?!"

Sasuke's eyes darkened and he dropped his head. "I don't want to talk about it," he said lowly.

Naruto look concerned and he briefly wondered if Kiba's phone call said anything pertaining to this. He stood and took off his school blazer that he was still wearing, unbuttoned. He placed it gently over the girl's shivering form and helped her to her feet again.

"What are you doing?" she asked, squirming a bit when he placed his arm over her shoulders and pushed her forward.

"Keeping you warm," he replied smiling. "You'll get sick if we don't warm you up and get you inside and into some dry clothes."

Sasuke frowned, but kept his mouth shut.

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto noticed that Saki was still shaking. He looked her over tentatively, and wondered if her shakiness was actually being caused by the cold anymore. He decided to test it. Naruto slowly eased his hand down the length of Saki's arm, then slid it past her waist and brushed it along the small of her back. He felt the girl's steps falter slightly and a sharp intake of breath.

Sasuke felt the hands squeeze his shoulders and pull him to a halt. When he looked to the owner of the hands, he was staring straight into his eyes. "What?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked again.

"I'm fine!!" he assured him firmly.

Naruto looked doubtful.

Sasuke quickly retorted back, "Well, what about you, huh? You looked pretty freaked out back there as well! And what was that all about anyway?"

The blonde's eyes widened and he looked shocked again.

Sasuke immediately regretted bringing that up after seeing the look on the other boy's face.

Suddenly, Naruto looked ashamed, and he directed his gaze to the side, bringing one hand across his body to hold onto his other arm. "I'm sorry...you had to see that," he muttered.

"What?"

"I didn't want for you to see that...for anyone to see that." A twisted smile appeared on his lips and he glanced up at Saki. "And here I thought that those sessions were helping. Damn."

"Sessions?" Saki almost stuttered.

"Anger management," Naruto shrugged and waited for Saki's reaction. _'Still not running yet?' _He lifted a hand and scratched at his neck. "It's not the first time that's happened. Lost my temper almost killing a kid. In fact, it hasn't happened in a long time. First time it happened, though," Naruto paused, a far-off look glazing his eyes, "I was suspended from school for the rest of the year."

Sasuke felt his eyes widen with surprise. He would have never guessed that this guy would be..._dangerous._

After realizing that this girl was not going to be taking off any time soon, or at least until Naruto finishes his story, he took to leaning against the alley wall, shoving his slowly freezing hands into his pants pockets. "I went to court and got stuck with a bunch of community service. It wasn't so bad. But the worst part was when I got done and was able to go back to school."

"What happened?" Sasuke found himself suddenly asking. Then felt stupid for his blatant eagerness.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Naruto's face again. "Nothing. Nothing happened because no one would approach me. Not even my friends. They all just...stared at me and then avoid eye contact if I were to look at them. When I would try to talk to someone, they would get frightened and hastily answer before running away. I called them on it once, but that was it. Because the next thing I knew, I was sitting in the counselor's office making arrangements for taking an anger management course." When the blonde looked up at Saki again, his eyes held nothing but sadness and pain. "It was lonely. Everyone knew I was there, because they knew they had to run away. And it hurt. Some people still are afraid of me, some even hate me for it."

"Naruto..."

Saki's voice snapped him out of his trance and he blinked belatedly. He laughed nervously and scratched at his neck again, in an embarrassed gesture. "Eheh...sorry. Got a little carried away there. Anyway, that all happened over a year ago and I've got great friends now."

It was painful to see such a dramatic change in attitude. The smile looked so natural too, it was painful to watch. "Well, I told you my story, so how about you? You can start by telling me why you're soaked to the bone and currently freezing your limbs off out here."

Sasuke bit his lip and shrunk back. "I..." he hesitated.

There was suddenly a shuffling noise and someone shouted, **"Freeze!!"**

The pair turned to see a gun pointed at Naruto, held by an exhausted looking man. Naruto didn't recognize him and he froze, but Sasuke's features darkened with anger.

"Asuma!!" Sasuke shouted, storming angerly towards the man.

Asuma blinked and looked the boy up and down. "Shit, you look like you got hit by a car. What happened Sa-" Sasuke sent him a look and Asuma faltered, remembering their company. "-ki."

Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Put the gun down, I'll tell you later." Sasuke pushed on the arm holding the gun, lowering it. "How did you find me?"

"You're phone has an automatic GPS, I know where you are 24/7." Asuma looked smug.

"Great," the raven rolled his eyes.

"And what the hell was that whole scene about back in the car?! You can't just _jump_ out of a moving car!! Are you insane?!"

"She did what?!" Naruto blurted unexpectedly, and Asuma raised his gun again, glaring at the poor teen.

"I said, put the gun _down!_I'll explain later, just give us a ride back to the school." Sasuke brushed past the man and began walking back towards the street.

Asuma fell into step with him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Who's the kid?" he asked, still eying the kid behind them.

"He's...from my school." Sasuke chose his words carefully.

The man looked dubious.

Sasuke growled, "He helped me out, okay? Just drop it."

The ride back was quieter than expected. Naruto sat silently in the back seat, carefully staring out the window. Sasuke gazed distractedly out the window as well, leaning his head in his palm and silently trying to control his shiverring. Asuma didn't say another word, until they got back to the school, but he kept glancing at the boy in the backseat.

"Thanks for the ride, sir," Naruto thanked politely, with a slight bow.

"Sure, no problem. Oh, Saki," he called out when Sasuke moved to get out of the car. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Sasuke turned and glared at the man, then gave Naruto a look that told him to leave. Or wait for him. Somewhere _else._ He slipped back into the car and closed the door.

It was silent for a few seconds, Sasuke staring blankly forward and Asuma holding the steering wheel even though they were parked, looked straight forward as well. "You wanna tell me what happened?" Asuma asked easily.

"No."

The man huffed. Fine, if Sasuke was going to be stubborn then parental authority should cut him down to size. "Alright, then. _Tell me _what happened. _**Now.**_"

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Nothing happened. I just took a walk, that's all."

"Sasuke, you're whiter than a sheet and I know it's not from the cold. Now, if you don't tell me what happened I'm going to find out from that kid, and I know he won't lie to me."

"I got into a fight, okay?!" the teen growled, and seethed at the man.

Asuma stared right back with a look that knew he was lying.

Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms, slamming his back into the seat. "Some guys jumped me in the alley and-"

"Sasuke!!" Asuma roared.

"They didn't do anything!! That kid showed up and helped me out!! Nothing happened!!" he defended himself, raising his voice as well.

"In case you're forgetting, _**Saki**_, people think that you're a _girl!!_ You aren't a guy to them, you can't go wandering in the streets by yourself dressed that like!! Especially at this time of night!! Do you have any idea what might have happened if-"

**"Yes, I know!!"**

Asuma paused to take a breath.

"I know..." Sasuke voice quivered and he gripped the hem of his skirt so tight, he thought it might tear. It took all of his self-control and dignity not to break down in the car, but he pulled it off. "But it _didn't happen. _It didn't."

Asuma was quiet for a few minutes, the only sound was Sasuke's uneven breathing as he tried to get a grip on himself again. He leaned over and fished out Sasuke's cell phone, holding down a button to turn it back on, then placed it again in the raven's lap. "Call me in the morning," he said evenly, staring back out the window. "And please..._please, _Sasuke. Try to be more careful. And if that means sticking around with kids like _him," _he paused to stare pointedly at the blonde teen standing in the alone in the courtyard, "then by all means, do it."

"Got it," Sasuke muttered then stepped out of the car.

He caught up to the waiting boy, and Asuma rolled down a window and honked his horn. "Hey, kid!!"

The pair turned around to face him, though they knew he was addressing Naruto.

Asuma winked at them, then shouted, "Take care of my girl, okay?"

Naruto blushed for some reason and Sasuke shot Asuma a dark look, tempted to send something heavy crashing through his windshield. "Y-yeah!" Naruto replied hesitantly, before the black car sped off.

When Naruto turned back to Saki, her head was lowered and she looked almost embarrassed. He chuckled, "So, that's not your-"

"Legal guardian, that's all," she answered quickly, before turning towards the school.

Naruto followed side by side, sending a side-long glance towards Saki every time she shivered. They reached the dorm hall and paused at the 'T' at the top of the staircase.

"Guess this is where we say 'good night,' huh?" Naruto said awkwardly, shifting his weight on his feet.

"Yeah..." Sasuke mumbled, but made no move to leave.

It was dark, and Naruto couldn't make out her expression. He shifted again before asking, "Is something wrong?"

Sasuke turned away then, "No, it's nothing. Good night."

Naruto saw her beginning to walk away. _'Now's my chance.' _He reached out, hoping he wouldn't miss, and smiled when his hand wrapped around her thin wrist. She gasped when she was jerked back around and was stopped, suddenly facing Naruto. He leaned up, for they were about the same height, and brushed dark bangs away from the girl's forehead before pressing his lips against the cold skin.

Naruto's lips burned, and the place where they met her forehead tingled after he pulled away. "Good night," he whispered, then released her wrist.

Sasuke stepped back awkwardly, legs feeling a bit wobbly. He felt his face heating up and his hand creeping up to touch the spot, but then he aborted the action and almost ran back to his dorm.

The blonde watched her make her escape, then slowly turned to the closest door. He put his hand on the door and cracked his forehead against the wood. "Stupid stupid _stupid!!_" he chanted, banging his skull against the door until shouts of protest came from the other side. He apologized and began walking towards his own dorm. _'What the hell was that?! She probably thinks I'm a creep now!! Aagh, Naruto you're such an __**idiot!!**_

Sasuke stared at his own door in a trance-like state, face beginning to cool down but still feeling like it was on fire. His head jerked in the direction he had just came from when he heard a door slam from the other end of the hall. Shaking his head briefly, he proceeded to open his door and step inside. A sound similar to squeezing water from a sponge reminded him of the current condition of his room when his shoe met the carpet.

Sasuke sighed, _'Great...now where am I going to sleep?' _He thought about the people he knew so far. Which was pretty much _no one._Naruto came to mind at first, but that only screamed of more danger. Asuma? _'And go through one of his headache-enducing lectures again? I'll pass,' _he thought bitterly. Sakura and- Sasuke wanted to stab himself for even allowing his mind to consider them.

Really, where else was he to go? This was the only choice he had. Which was why Sasuke was trying not to throw up as he passed the staircase leading down the boys' dorm hall. He had caught a small glimpse of the door when Naruto's had slammed it shut earlier and he was pretty sure he had found the right one. Sasuke's fist shook and he raised it to knock on the door. That lecture was beginning to sound very pleasant the moment his fist tapped lightly on the wooden surface.

He heard a voice come from the other side, growing closer. "You didn't forget your key again, did you Ki-_baagh?!" _Naruto's face appeared when the door opened, but he hastily jumped back when he saw who stood at his door. "S-S-_Saki!_Uhm...hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" he stuttered, partially hiding behind his door.

Saki refused to make eye contact, which Naruto was grateful for. "I wanted to ask you something,' she mumbled.

_Shit!! _"Listen, if it's about what happened back at the stairs, I'm sorry!! I really didn't mean to, I just- I'm _so _sorry!!"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, that's not it."

Naruto blinked, confused. "Huh?"

The raven shifted uncomfortably, and Naruto suddenly noticed that her clothes were still wet.

"Hey, why aren't you in dry-" Naruto started to ask, but was interrupted.

"I was wondering...if I could stay with you tonight."

The blush that stained the blonde's face was almost painful.

Sasuke found his face heating up almost immediately. "No!! That's not what I meant!!" he corrected himself. "I mean...my room is 'out of order,' I guess you could say, and I thought it would be okay if I stayed here, but-"

"No, no!! It's fine, but why here? Don't you have any..." Naruto's implication died off as Saki's eyes narrowed in the darkness.

"R-Right! You're new here! Ahah, I guess I forgot!" he quickly lied and stepped to the side to let her in. "Uhm...are you sure you're okay with this? We both will be in huge trouble if anyone finds out..."

"Then no one will find out," Saki stated firmly, and turned to stare at the blonde. "No one will find out, right?"

"Right..." he agreed half-heartedly. "Uhm, you probably want some clothes to sleep in, right?" Naruto originally planned to ask why she didn't bring any dry clothes, but after the reaction he got the first time, he decided to assume that she needed some. He walked into his bedroom and fished out an old t-shirt and some sweat pants.

Sasuke nodded his thanks when he received the clothes and was directed to the bathroom. His skin felt raw as he peeled away the damp clothes that left unsightly red blotches on his body. The dry clothes felt nice, and warm, and had a pepper-like aroma. That damned lingerie known as a bra left noticeable red lines across his sides just below his arms and they stung. He turned to the side and noticed that he looked way too flat-chested to pull of being a girl, even in the baggy old shirt. Reluctantly, he slid the still-damp, pain-inducing, breath-inhibiting death trap back over his shoulders, under his shirt, and stepped out of the bathroom.

Naruto was watching television and chewing on a toothpick when Saki entered the room and looked around. The first thing she noticed, besides Naruto, was that there were two beds.

"You have a roommate?" she asked, still standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Mm? Oh yeah," he said nonchalantly. "It's just Kiba. I don't know if you've met him, but he doesn't bite."

Sasuke faintly remembers an obnoxious brunet in his English class that is frequently seen goofing off with the blonde. "I see..."

The delicate stick snapped in half and Naruto pouted for a second then threw it off to the side carelessly. "Don't worry, Kiba won't mind if you're here. If he's got a problem with it, I'll just tell him to sleep in Shino's room or something. So, you wanna watch a movie or something?"

Her weight shifted from left to right. "Actually, I think I just want to go to sleep."

Naruto shrugged and stood up from the couch he was positioned on and stretched. "Alright. You can go ahead and sleep in my bed, if you want. I'll sleep in Kiba's, and like I said, if he has anything to say about it I'll kick him out."

Saki nodded and followed the boy to the bedroom. She sank down tentatively on the edge of the mattress as Naruto carelessly flopped onto the opposite bed.

He sighed appreciatively, "Hmm, Kiba's got a comfy bed. Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

Saki stared at him until he looked up.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled, sitting upright and flipping so he could lean back on his arms. "Uhm..." the blonde racked his brain for the information he picked up about having guests over. "Are you hungry, or thristy? I could get you a drink or something..."

The raven shook her head, looking awkward and stiff on the unfamiliar bed. Naruto pondered it for a moment, then stood up with a sigh and sauntered over to the bed. He sat down heavily next to the girl and fell back with a _poof, _thinking that maybe she would relax a bit if he showed her that the bed wasn't going to eat her if she laid down.

After a while, it worked and she eased herself onto her back, using her arms as support. She stared at the ceiling next to him, at least a foot still separating them.

"So," Naruto began, breaking the silence that almost had Sasuke falling asleep, "Why are you here?"

"I told you, I can't sleep in my room tonight," Saki answered, bitterness edging her voice.

"Care to elaborate?" Naruto turned on his side and propped his body up on one elbow to grin at her.

"No," she mumbled and turned away.

Naruto whined and poked at her shoulder, "Aww, come on! I've done more than my share of talking for the night; it's your turn!!"

Sasuke would have just ignored the idiot, but that poking in his shoulder was damn annoying. Giving up, he flipped back over to face him and sat up, like he was, grabbing the tanned wrist with his other hand. "It was sabotaged!"

The blonde stared blankly. "What?"

"Sabotaged!! My room was sabotaged; broken into, then something set the sprinkler system off and soaked everything."

"Are you serious?" Naruto gaped after a short pause, "That's terrible!"

"You think?" he mumbled sarcastically.

"Saki, I..." Naruto paused. He didn't know what to say. "I guess that explains why you were all wet, then."

Saki's hand came across Naruto's face in a blur.

"Don't think I deserved that," he winced.

"You deserved every bit," she growled, thumping back over, her back to Naruto again.

Naruto hummed and leaned over her, smiling. "Kinda like, how you deserve this?" he asked innocently, running the fingers of his free hand over Saki's side.

She jumped violently and smacked the hand away. "Hey!"

The boy grinned and ran his fingers over her again, this time at the juncture of her shoulder and neck.

Saki jerked away once again. "Stop it, Naruto," she warned, glaring at him over her shoulder.

"Are you ticklish?" the blonde smirked, continuing his torture.

Finally, Sasuke flipped again to face Naruto, catching both his wrists and forcing him flat onto his back, pinning him to the mattress. "Cut it out," he growled, glaring into wide, surprised eyes.

_'Damn,' _Naruto thought, twisting his wrists experimentally, _'This girl has one hell of a grip.'_

Sasuke watched the teen beneath him wet his lips for merely a second, but the action evoked an alien urge inside of his body. He was drawn to the boy's lips like a moth to an electric lamp, and the result would be the same as well; injury, hurt, **death. **He still remembered what it felt like to have those lips pressed against his forehead; he couldn't imagine what it would be like to have them against his own.

Sasuke stopped his train of thought right there. _Does that mean that I'm gay? _To have those sort of feelings...no. In Sasuke's mind, there was no such thing as homo and heterosexual. People shouldn't be classified like that because of the gender of the person they have feelings for. Humans have no control over their intimate emotions, so whether this person they yearn for is either male or female should be considered trivial. Small details, like the sex of a person, doesn't matter when it comes to love.

_'Shouldn't...matter,' _Sasuke corrected himself, because it did matter. To the world, at least. Sasuke hoped that trivial details like that meant as much to Naruto as they did to him; nothing.

_Because what would he think..._

_If he knew that underneath the disguise..._

_**It was a boy he was kissing.**_

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Uh oh, you're in trouble now, Saki!! Hur hur, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I wrote 12.5 pages for you guys. Which is more that I usually write per chapter! Now, things will begin to pick up in the story so stay with me and drop me a message. Because reviews are my fuel and my imagination is a gas-guzzling piece of shit. Have a nice day, you guys! (Sorry again for the delay...) --Nina**


End file.
